Children of the Crow
by Hottieluvr
Summary: Continuation of Beauty of the South. The children are growing up, are they ready for the Sons
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of the Samcro childrens lives. Hope you enjoy. I own only the idea.

1.

Tara watched as her son Abel got dressed for school. She was really happy that he was graduating tonight. She thought it would be a struggle. Especially once he got the love of his motorcycle. She will never forget that day. Jax was beaming almost more then Abel. She watched her son straddle it and look over at the girl he had loved all of his life. She saw the shadow cross his face as she was standing there with a boy from her class. She was smiling at Abel happy that he was happy. Abel looked up at his mother. "Can I?" he asked.

She nodded her head and he took off.

"I can't believe he has grown so much baby." Jax whispered in her ear.

"I know. I think he's going to want to prospect soon."

"Not until he graduates." Jax responded.

"Good." she said smiling. She looked over at Angelica and she could see the same shadow pass her face when Abel took off on his bike.

Her and Lisa had talked about the two and decided not to interfere. Tara knew that Happy really didn't want his little princess to be with a biker and she couldn't understand that. They had later had a son and Happy couldn't wait for him to grow up and be a Son.

Tara went in her youngest son's room. She had to make sure he had gotten up to get dressed for school. She wondered where all the years had gone. Abel was a senior, Jade was a sophomore and Thomas was graduating middle school. He would be her last high school student next year. Already he was wanting to get his kutte. He thought more about that then the bike itself. She chuckled and opened the bedroom door.

"Thomas Teller, what the hell are you still doing in bed?" she yelled. She watched as he jumped and fell out of the bed. She noticed he was completely dressed.

"I'm coming already." he mumbled as he walked out the bedroom door.

Jade was running down the hallway too and she was grabbing a piece of toast as she flew out the door.

Once the kids were gone she sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Hey you." she said as she answered the knock on the door.

"Hi. Kids gone?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, come in. Do you want some coffee?"

"Sounds great."

Tara made her a cup and set it down. Before she could sit back down the doorbell rang.

"Come on in." she said to Lyla.

The two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Hi." they all said.

"I just thought I'd drop by and make sure you were doing okay." Lyla said to Tara.

"Yeah, I can't believe he's graduating. It feels like just yesterday he was a little baby." Tara said a tear coming into her eye.

"How is Jax holding up?" Lisa asked laughing.

"Oh he feels old he says." Tara said laughing.

"I do too." Lyla said.

"Well if Opie would stop giving you bundles of joy you wouldn't." Lisa said laughing.

"I know. I can't believe I have one in elementary. But thank God no more. I mean I love my babies, but I'm done." Lyla said laughing.

"I was thinking this morning about the day Abel got his bike. He was so happy. I don't think I've ever seen him that happy." Tara said.

"Yeah, only one thing that marred it." Lisa said looking at Tara.

"Yeah. Is it ever going to be okay for them?" Lyla asked.

"I think so. I mean now he is going to be an actual Son and Happy is going to have to make a decision if his brothers are bad then why is he one."

"Yeah, I know that Jax has wanted to say something all these years to him but thought it best to stay out of it."

"He did the right thing. It would only push Happy more about it. Besides Happy is aware of how Angelica feels and he usually gives in to her."

"So is he going to let her come to the graduation tonight?" Tara asked.

"Of course. We will all be there." Lisa said smiling.

Later that day Jade came running into the house with excitement.

"Mom, mom." she said.

"What baby?" Tara asked coming into the room.

"You are never going to believe what happened to me today."  
>"Try me." Tara said laughing at the excitement Jade had.<p>

"I not only got promoted to a higher grade, I got promoted two."  
>"What do you mean baby?"<p>

"I'm not going to be a junior next year. I'm going to be a senior. I maxed all my classes out. They said I can even start some precollege classes."  
>"Wow, that's great baby girl."<p>

"I can become the lawyer I always wanted to be." she said happily.

Tara hugged her daughter and then called Jax. Jax told her he would be home soon.

Tara, Jade and Thomas were ready to go to the graduation when Jax walked into the door. Before he could move Jade was on him. Dancing around him excitedly. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. His daughter was so beautiful and he loved it when she got so animated about things. Once she was done telling him Jax looked over at Tara.

"Is this a good thing?"

"Yeah, it is. She wants to be a lawyer if you guys ever need one and now she can get started sooner."

He turned to his daughter. "That's great baby girl. I love you." he said to her. Then he turned to get dressed.

At the graduation everyone was excited to see Abel graduating. Once they heard the news about Jade they were especially happy, all but one.

"You can't just go to college like that." Happy's son said.

"Sonny Lowman, you can't tell me what I can or can't do." she yelled back.

"Hey, you two hold it down." Lisa said to them.

Tara looked over and frowned at her daughter. Then they turned to watch graduation. When it was all done they all waited until Abel came down to them. When he saw Angelica he couldn't help it. He went to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her. He had never done it before but he enjoyed it. Backing away they turned to find them all staring at them. Abel looked up to his dad and saw a smile, looking at the others there were smiles until he got to Happy. On Happy's face was a look he had never seen before and had to admit scared the crap out of him. The next thing he knew Happy had grabbed Angelica's arm and yanked her away. Lisa calling after them. She turned and apologized and then ran after her husband and daughter with her son right behind her.

"What the hell?" Jax asked.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The mood became somber but Tara and her crew and Lyla and their crew decided they were going to continue with the celebration. They wanted today to be special for him. Tara took lots of pictures but they weren't good seeing as no one wanted to smile. Tara looked around and even though she had tried so hard to make it special it was nowhere near that. She finally threw her dishcloth down and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going baby?" Jax asked seeing her.

"I'll be back."

"I asked where you were going?" he repeated.

"I'm going to give Happy a piece of my mind." she yelled.

Everyone turned to her. They were all stunned except for Jax. He knew she would do anything to protect her babies from hurt.

"You can't do that baby." he said trying to calm her down.

"Mom, you can't." Abel yelled trying to get to her. When he did he pulled her into his arms. "I love you mom and I know you love me. But you can't fight these battles for me anymore."

"Why is he so against you loving his girl? I don't understand it. He knows us. He has known you all your life." she cried into his shoulder.

"It's because of that." Abel said softly. "Look, I'm not giving up. I've loved Angelica all my life, I just have to find my way to prove to him I will keep her safe."

"Then can I get a couple of pictures with your family smiling?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I can do that." he said pulling away chuckling.

Everyone was silent on the ride home. Happy had rode his bike and Lisa and her two kids were in the cage. She pulled into the driveway and he pulled in behind her. Before he had a chance to get off his bike she was throwing the lock on the front door.

"Lisa, let me in." he yelled.

"When my man comes to the door I will let him in."

"Lisa, let me in." he repeated.

"Mom, he's going to beat on the door until you do." Sonny said.

Sonny walked to the door and opened it for his dad.

"Where is she?" Happy asked and Sonny nodded to the bedroom.

"You locked me out of my own home? Never, ever do that again." he said angrily.

"Happy Lowman, I am ashamed of you. What you did there was beyond thoughtless."

"He was kissing my little girl." he yelled.

"First off she's not a little girl anymore. Second off you have known how those two feel about each other. Why are you so against it?"

"My little girl is not dating a Son. That's final. She deserves better than that."

"Better?" Lisa yelled. "I thought I had the best, but he's a Son. Hell I have the fucking hit man."

"You know it's not that way anymore."

"Yeah, because Jax Teller changed it. He and Opie are your best friends and brothers and you may have just said fuck you to them. Abel has done nothing but protect your little angel for all her life."

"I'm not listening to you anymore Lisa. What I say goes. She is to stay away from Abel Teller." he yelled once more and left out of the bedroom.

Sonny and Angelica sat at the kitchen table listening to them fight. Angelica in tears because she loved Abel so much. She didn't know why her dad was acting this way.

Jax knew something was weighing on Happy's mind for awhile now, he just didn't know what it was. He didn't take offense to the way he was with Abel. He felt the same with his own daughter. He knew eventually Happy would come to him or Opie about what was bothering him.

The next day he called church. He had Abel waiting in the lounge.

"Okay, well I'm here to let you know that my son Abel would like to prospect. I know I can't vote for him but I would like to say a few words. Yes, he is my son, but he's a hard worker and I think he will make a fine Son. So I'm letting the vote go now."

As they went around the table the votes were all ayes and then it was Happy's turn. He looked up at Jax and he asked a question. "Who is going to be the sponsor?"

"Well I hadn't thought of that yet. Who do you think it should be?" Jax asked knowing what Happy was going to say. He had thought long and hard about this decision. He even talked to Abel about it.

"I would like to be the sponsor." Happy said.

"Okay, what is your vote?"

"Aye." Happy said and then Jax struck the gavel hoping that it was the right decision.

Opie opened the door asking Abel to come in. When he told Abel the vote he could see that Abel was relieved. Then he told him who the sponsor was and Abel still held strong. The guys all patted his back and then Happy came up to him. "You think you got it in you?"

"Yeah, I do." Abel replied looking Happy in the eye.

"Okay, well first thing you need to do is go get me a beer."

Abel immediately went to get it. The days went on much like that. Abel was feeling like a glorified gopher, but he didn't care. He had talked to his dad and he knew that things would be changing soon.

The next day he rode up on his bike. He loved wearing his kutte. He sat there for a moment remembering his mom crying this morning when he put it on. She was proud of him. It made him smile.

"What the hell you smiling at?" he heard Happy yell.

"Oh um.. nothing."

"Then get over here. We have some things to take care of today."

Abel went over to Happy and Happy told him some things to go get. Getting them he walked back out. "Load them in your bike then let's go."

Abel did as he said and followed Happy out.

"I don't understand. We don't deal guns anymore, why are we carrying?" Abel finally asked once they got to the place.

"Because there are people that we might need them against." Happy said. "Now I want you to shoot that target."

Abel did and missed it a mile wide.

"Are you sure your Jax Teller's son? Oh I forgot you are Wendy's son too. Are you a junkie like your mom?" Happy asked.

"She's not my mom. Tara is my mom, you know that."  
>"No what I know is you shoot like a junkie and your junkie mom is who gave birth to you. Are you like her?"<p>

Abel was getting angry. No one ever brought Wendy up to him anymore. He never wanted her brought up."No, I'm not."

"Then shoot the fucking target and prove it." Happy said.

Abel tried but he kept missing. Happy continued on to harass him, but Abel was determined to get it. Finally he turned and shot and he hit the target.

"I guess you are more like Tara than I thought." Happy said knowing that would be a compliment to the young man. He knew that Abel thought he was harassing him because of Angelica, but he needed to make sure that Abel had what it took to not lose control when his past blew in his face. He was happy that the first lesson turned good.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

That night Jax was waiting for Happy and Abel to come back. Sitting there he thought about what Happened the day before.

"Jax, I need to talk to you." Happy said.

"Let's go in here." he said opening the chapel doors.

"What do you need brother?"

"I know that what I did at Abel's graduation was wrong, but it just hit me and I couldn't control it."  
>"I understand."<br>"I'm glad you do. Lisa hasn't spoken to me since then, hell she won't even let me in the bedroom."

"I'm sorry about that." Jax said smiling.

"I want you to know that I tried to be prepared. I knew this was coming. Hell anyone with eyes can see how those two feel about each other. But then it did and I broke. I wanted to be the sponsor because I want to make sure he knows everything possible to be able to protect my angel."

"I figured that."

"So I might use some things that might look offensive."

Jax frowned wondering what he was saying.

"I mean, we have to get to the past issues that could be tortured of him and so I want to make sure he can handle it."  
>"Like Wendy?"<br>"Yeah."

Jax thought for a moment. But he knew that Abel was a man now and he would have to face these things soon anyways.

"Alright." Jax said.

"Thanks brother. Just know I won't hurt him. Hell I love him like my own son. I just want to make sure."

"I understand." Jax said as they shook hands and left.

Jax stood up when he heard the bikes pull in. He walked out side lighting a cigarette. "You do okay today?" he asked.

"Yeah." Abel said and went to put the guns away.

"How did he do?" Jax asked Happy.

"At first not so good, but in the end he did great."

"Good. So what's up for tomorrow?"

"Knives." Happy said.

"He won't learn better from anyone else." Jax said. Then when Abel came back out the two rode off as Happy watched them with a smile.

Pulling their bikes into the garage Jax looked up at his son. "I wouldn't tell mom anything about today."

"I wasn't planning on it." Abel responded.

"Good." Jax wanted to tell his son that it was all tests to make sure he can protect Angelica, but he knew that he couldn't. He could only encourage his son. "Happy said you did good today."

"Yeah, not at first. But I got the hang of it." Abel said looking at his dad. Abel knew what was happening. He wouldn't be Jax Tellers son if he didn't have a few brains in his head. He hated it but he knew he had to go through this. Angelica would be worth it in the end.

The good thing about the summer was he still got to see Angelica. Their families still got together often and he got to see her then. He had tried to reassure his mom when she would see him watching Angelica but it still angered her. He noticed at first even her mom was angry with him but slowly that changed. He was glad. He didn't want to be the cause for any problems. He had learned so much from Happy and was glad he was his sponsor. He learned things he never even thought he would need to know, but was glad he did now. He remembered the night that they stayed out over night. Happy was teaching him how to survive on the road without provisions. He was starving and he watched as Happy kept pulling beers out to drink. He asked if he could have one since he was so thirsty and Happy said no.

"You can't learn drunk." he said.

"But you can teach?" he asked and knew he said the wrong thing right away.

"When you become the man I know you can be then I will let you have a beer. Not until then." he said crushing the can on his head.

By the time the night was over though Abel had learned a lot about Happy Lowman. He he was and who he use to be. He was even more enthralled with the man now than before. He knew Happy wouldn't like it if he remembered what all he had told Abel so he planned on keeping his mouth shut.

That next day when he was talking to his father he thought about telling him but then his dad asked what all was said. He knew then that it was still a test. He wasn't telling anyone anything. His dad just smiled when he told him nothing much.

The months had gone by and school was back for the rest. Abel was still up and about early every morning. He was admiring himself with his dad's kutte on when his sister came into the room.

"Hey, I haven't seen you very much lately."

"I know. You liking school this year?"

"Yeah, It's exciting being a senior."

"Yeah, I guess. You know when you go off to college things are going to be different."  
>"I know. But I want to be able to do something for the club. It's not fair that only guys get to be in it."<p>

"Oh sis, there are women too." he said laughing.

"You butthole. I'm no croweater." she yelled at him.

"Maybe a sweetbutt?"

"Abel Teller, you quit teasing your sister." Tara said coming up behind them.

"I'm sorry Jade. You are going to be a great lawyer." he said kissing her on the head.

"Be careful okay?" she said to him. He nodded his head and took off his dad's kutte, putting his on he left the house. As he rode by the Lowman house he saw Sonny outside getting ready to leave. Sonny whistled for him to stop. He saw Angelica coming out of the house so he did.

"Hey, is your sister going to school today?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. She still talking about going off to college?"

"Yeah, she's going too. She's so smart. She's going to make an awesome lawyer."

"She don't need to be a lawyer. She needs to stay here in Charming." Sonny said.

Abel looked at Sonny and realized that Sonny liked his sister.

"You need to stay away from her is all I know." Abel said with a threat in his voice.

"Hey you two." they heard and Abel looked up at the beautiful face of the woman he loved.

"Hi. You doing okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. Well I gotta go. Your dad will have my ass if I'm late." he said cranking his bike back up.

"See ya." she said softly to him and he smiled.

Sonny sat there in class wishing he was older. He never got to see his girl since she was a senior and he was only a freshman. He was proud of her but he wanted to see her. She didn't know how he felt but he was madly in love with her. One day he knew he would make her his. He was terrified that when she left for college she would find someone else. He knew he was going to have to make his move before she left. But he didn't know how since he never got to see her. He was hoping Abel would help him but he got nowhere with that. Maybe he could talk to Harry. They were always together but this year since she moved up a grade Harry was still a junior. He thought he could at least try that route.

Angelica had heard the conversation between her brother and Abel. She knew Abel was only thinking like her father. But he should realize how much it has hurt them. She decided then she was going to help her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Angelica met Jade in front of the lockers. She was glad that since Jade was a senior she and her could hang out.

"So you ready for that lab test?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah, I'm stoked. I can't wait until this year is over and I can get on with my courses in college."

"I heard you were taking some precourses now."  
>"Yeah, just the basics. It's kind of cool. So did you get to see my brother this morning?" Jade asked.<p>

"How did you know?"

"When I drove by I saw him stopped at your house talking to your brother."

"Yeah. Hey I've been meaning to ask you something."  
>"What's that?"<p>

"Are you seeing anyone?" Angelica asked.

"No, I'm going to be too busy to worry about boys. I just want to get my schooling done and then I can worry about that." Jade said.

"Oh, so no one has caught your interest?"

"Well there was one guy, but I'm not doing anything about it yet. Besides he's going to be in school here while I'm away. When I'm done, we'll see. He might have someone else by then, but I have to get my degree." Jade said.

"Oh, so there is one guy you are interested in. Do I know him?"  
>"Yeah, you do." Jade said smiling.<p>

"Okay." Angelica said knowing Jade wasn't going to tell her. She really hoped it was her brother.

Harry walked down the hallway at school and looked around. He felt like he was missing something. He realized it was Jade. He was use to her being there with him. It felt strange, but he had to admit part of him liked it. All of a sudden the girls paid attention to him. He sat down on one of the concrete barriers they had at the school and watched as the beautiful girls walked by smiling at him. Then he noticed one girl sitting with a bunch of other girls laughing.. He wondered who she was. She was beautiful. He watched as she pushed the hair out of her face and laughed at something that was said. Not realizing he was staring he saw when she looked over at him. She closed her eyes and blinked as if she imagined him there. He liked the way she looked at him and then she glanced away. He started to walk over to her when some of the other girls noticed. "Come on, Ash, you don't want to be around him. His father is in that biker gang."

Harry stopped wondering what she thought about that. He watched as she left but continued to look back at him. He was worried until she finally smiled and then turned.

"That's Ash." he heard next to him.

Turning he saw Sonny Lowman standing next to him.

"Who?"

"Ash Stinson." he nodded towards where the girl left.

"Oh, thanks man." he said.

"No problem. How does it feel to be away from your double?" Sonny asked.

"Strange."

"You know for the longest time I thought you two were an item."

Harry started laughing. "Me and Jade? You have got to be kidding me. That's actually kind of gross. She's like my sister man."  
>"I didn't know that then. But I'm glad."<p>

"You like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Good luck then. She only has eyes for the books." Harry said chuckling.

"I know." Sonny said and turned to go into his class.

Happy had Abel running some errands for him while he talked to Jax.

"You want to what?" Jax asked surprised.

"I know this sounds bad. But there are two reasons. I just don't know which one I should go for."

"Tell me the reasons."

"Well, I will know if he is loyal to my angel."

"Yeah, and I don't think he would go for it anyways." Jax said.

"Jax, he's your son. Besides he also needs to learn to take care of her in every way. I mean they can't both be virgins. He has to know what to do to make it good for her."

"How is he suppose to be loyal to Angelica and get experience at the same time?" Jax asked exasperated.

"That's why I'm talking to you. Which way would you go if it was Jade?"

Jax got quiet. He didn't even want to contemplate anything like that.

"What did we do man?" Jax finally said.

"We were both the way I do not want Abel to be with my angel."

Jax shivered thinking about Jade.

"Okay, I think we have a way we can have both." Jax finally said.

"How is that?"

"Well we set him up with a croweater. Just one time. She can teach him some things and then you tell him it is up to him to be loyal to Angelica."

"I'm not telling him shit. That defeats the purpose of testing his loyalty."  
>"Okay, well then we will see if he continues to want more pussy after the one time." Jax finally said.<p>

"Fuck, I just don't want my girl to get hurt." Happy said.

"She never has to know. Take him on the run this weekend. I will set it up with Tacoma."

"Okay. Shit maybe we ought to wait. I mean it's not like them two are going to be doing that anytime soon."

"Happy, she is going to be graduating soon. He is halfway through his prospecting. It's going to be sooner than you think."

"Fuck you man. I don't know if I can handle this shit."

"I know I'm going to be in your shoes one day myself, so I feel for you brother." Jax said chuckling.

Abel came into the house that night excited. "What has you so fired up?" Tara asked.

"I'm going on my first run." he replied.

She knew he was excited to be in the club so she was excited for him. But she was his mom and she worried. "You just stay away from those skanks." she said.

"Mom, it's not like that. I'm all about the run." he said a little nervous.

"Okay, just remember what I said. Besides Happy will be with you so I doubt you will have the opportunity to be near the croweaters anyways."

"Yeah." Abel said as his father watched him from the hallway. Jax couldn't help but smile. He knew his son was going to become a man this weekend. But he knew Tara would kill him if he knew what they were planning for her boy. He decided right then he was going with them. He wanted to be there for his son when he finally broke the saddle.

He turned and walked outside and lit a cigarette. He called Happy to tell him and he thought it was a good idea too. So they were all looking forward to the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Happy was getting ready to head out and Lisa walked in the room. "Please tell me you aren't doing what I think you are."

"Lisa, Jax and I talked and it needs to happen. I don't want our little girl to have her first time to be ugly and bad. He has to learn to take care of her."  
>"But why does he have to do this?"<p>

"Do you think we just came into this world knowing how to please a woman? We didn't."

"Ooh I don't want to think about that." she said.

"I know you don't like thinking about the other women I've been with but they taught me a lot. You get the benefits of that learning." he said nuzzling her neck.

"I just don't want my baby girl to get hurt if she finds out."Lisa said.

"You know that what happens on a run stays on a run."

"Yeah, I do. But it's not something I have worried about in a long time. Do I have need to worry now?"

"Hell no. Baby, you are the only woman this man needs."

"Should I explain anything to her?"

"No, I don't want her worrying and wondering. Just let her know I'm going to take care of him."

"Okay. I still want to say I don't like this. Does Tara know?"

"No, and don't tell her either. Jax would kill me."

"Okay. But just so you know I'm only keeping quiet because I love you and our daughter. Are you going to be doing this when Sonny is of age?"

"Of course."

"You do know that he has been in love with Jade for awhile."  
>"Fuck no, I didn't know. I wonder how that's going to go over with the Pres." he said chuckling.<p>

She slapped him playfully and walked out to the living room.

Abel wanted to meet at Happy's house so he could get an opportunity to see Angelica. He was surprised when his dad decided to go on the run too. They pulled up to the Lowman residence and got off the bikes.

"Hey you two, come in." Lisa said hugging them both.

"We are suppose to meet Happy here." Abel said looking around the room for his girl.

"He's getting ready. Why don't you go in the den Abel until he is. Sonny and Angelica are in there playing pool."

"Okay." he said smiling. She smiled back at him knowingly.

"You just made my son's day." Jax said to Lisa.

"Yeah, well they don't get to see each other much. Besides I want him to remember her before he gets his knowledge of other things." she said.

Jax looked up at her surprised that she knew.

"I promise not to tell anyone especially not Tara or Angelica." she said.

"Thanks."

"On one condition." she finally said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That when Jade is finished school and Sonny gets old enough to finally reveal his feelings to her that you don't stand in the way like Happy has done to Abel and Angelica."

"What?"

"You heard me." she said.

"I didn't even know he had feelings for my baby girl."  
>"How is it they become baby girls when a boy is attracted to them?" she asked laughing.<p>

Jax feeling uncomfortable knew he had to agree for her not to tell Tara.

"Fine. I won't cause any trouble. But she has to want him too and her education comes before anything."  
>"Agreed." she said smiling. Then she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.<p>

"Hey what's this? You pushing up on my prez Lisa?" Happy asked jokingly.

"Yeah, don't tell Tara." she said teasingly back.

"Where's Abel." he asked.

"Abel." Jax called out and they heard boots hit the ground coming towards them.

"Hey." Abel said as he spotted Happy there.

"You ready?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, let's roll."

The three of them left and got on their bikes. Looking up at the front door, Abel could see his beautiful Angelica's face. He smiled and winked then put his helmet on. The three of them rode off.

Once they got to a rest stop to refill gas, Jax took the opportunity to explain to him about the party that would be held. About the croweaters and sweetbutts.

"I don't want anyone dad except for Angelica." he whispered to his dad so Happy didn't hear him.

"I get that son. But you have to learn how to make a woman feel good. You want her to have the best experience her first time don't you?"

"Yeah."  
>"How are you going to do that if you don't know what to do. We will be away from Charming. No one will know and you will learn how to take care of your woman."<p>

"What will Happy think about all that?"

"He knows what has to be done son. We all had to do it. Besides what happens on a run stays on a run."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Abel asked his father.

"Yeah, sometimes. I mean meeting your mother was on a run and that came back to me in a flash, but I'm glad I have you son. Just remember that you don't play where your work or live."

"Please tell me you didn't do that to mom."

"I'm not going to lie to you Abel. There were a couple of times and your mom found out. We worked through it. But she knows now that there is no one but her."

"Just you stay away from them okay?" Abel said.

"Only if you take them away." Jax said smiling knowing he wasn't going near any women.

They rode into the charter house of Tacoma. The brothers came out to meet them. They all hugged and shook hands and then they called church. Abel being a prospect had to sit out in the lounge. While there a pretty little blonde came up and sat next to him.

"Hey baby, you need some loving?" she asked.

Abel cringed but remembered what his father said about learning things.

"Sure." he said as she slid over to his lap. She started nuzzling up to his neck and before he knew she was down on her knees with his cock in her mouth. "Jesus, that feels good." he said not realizing how good this would feel. Before he knew it he was exploding and there was something so erotic about watching her swallow his jizz. They heard the noise of the guys ending their session so he brought her up to stand. "Thank you." he said kissing her real quick. He could taste himself on her lips and that made him hard again.

"You want more?" she asked.

"Yeah, later. You going to be around?"

"Oh yeah." she said. He smiled and turned away as his dad and Happy came walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Once Jax walked out he saw his son and wondered why he had such a big smile on his face. "Hey, you want a beer?"

"Sure." Abel said.

They went up to the bar and sat down. Picking up the beer Jax had to ask. "So why the huge smile? What happened while we were in church?"

Abel leaned over and whispered to his dad. Jax was surprised. He didn't expect that. He didn't want to tell Abel that he needs to learn from a woman to please her not to please him. He let it slide for now. One of the brothers came up to him and whispered into his ear. Pointing at a little brunette that they had planned for Abel. He nodded his head and he leaned over to Abel. "Happy and I have a surprise for you. So take her on back to room 7. Learn all you can bud." Jax said handing him the key. Abel turned to look and saw a different woman then the first. He was slightly disappointed but he figured he could get her later. He took this one's arm and led her to the room.

"So I am going to teach you all I know big boy." she said.

Abel felt like he was in heaven the way she kept touching him. Then she began to teach him how to pleasure her. He had to admit, pleasing her had also pleased him. After the girl left he lay there on the bed. Smiling he thought to himself. "I'm going to love being a club member." He got up and after washing himself a little he got dressed and left the room. Before he got very far he saw the blonde. He walked over to her and grabbed her from behind. She leaned back into his arms and he liked the way it felt. He pulled her along until the two of them were in the room. "Yeah, I'm gonna love this." he whispered.

Happy sat at the bar after Jax went to crash. He watched as Abel took off with the girl they set him up with. He had a feeling in his gut and it wasn't good. Abel just seemed too eager. Then he watched as the brunette came out and shortly after Abel did. But then Abel grabbed a little blonde and off the two went. He knew then he may have just fucked up.

The next day Happy decided they should go ahead and leave since business was taken care of.

"But, I thought we were here for the weekend." Abel asked.

Jax didn't know what was wrong but he went with whatever Happy said at the time.

"I need to get home." was all Happy said.

"Okay fine. But I was finally having some fun." Abel said.

Jax noticed the look Happy gave his son and was questioning it in his mind.

Once they got back to the clubhouse in Charming, Abel decided to stick around for a little while. Happy and Jax went to their bikes to go home.

"What happened Happy?"

"He got hooked."  
>"Who got hooked? On what?"<p>

"Pussy. Your son got hooked."  
>"Why do you say that?"<p>

Happy told him what he saw and Jax admitted to what Abel had told him about the blow job.

"Fuck Jax. This is going to tear my baby girl up."

"I'll handle it okay?"

Happy gave a look. He wasn't going to threaten his president but he would if his girl got hurt.

Jax was waiting up for his son when he came in the door.

"Dad? What are you still doing up?"

"I need to talk to you."  
>"Okay. What about?"<p>

"What happens on a run stays on a run."

"I know that, why are you telling me this again?"  
>"I also told you that you don't play where you work and live."<p>

"I know."

"Then why the hell do you smell like you've rolled in pussy?" he asked quietly but angrily.

Abel was quiet. "I'm not in a relationship dad. I'm not hurting anybody."

"You may not be in a relationship of sorts, but you know and I know that there is a little girl that is in love with you as much as you are in love with her. What the fuck are you thinking? If she finds out it will break her heart."

"She won't. She never goes around the clubhouse."

"Abel."

"Okay, I won't do it here anymore. But I'm not promising on runs. I mean it dad, I never imagined. I mean rubbing one out myself is great and all but to have soft feminine hands or a wet moist mouth, that's just fucking amazing."

Jax wanted to smile knowing how true the statement was, but he couldn't he had to stay stern or Able would fuck up like he did and he definitely didn't want him doing that.

"Fine, but keep it on a run." Jax said before going to bed, not knowing that Abel had plans to go on every run he could.

They were able to keep him reined in some since Happy was his sponsor. But he made each run he did get to go on make up for the others. Happy had been fighting every instinct he had to not beat the shit out of Abel. But he was responsible for setting this all in motion. So he let it go for now.

It was coming close to graduation and Happy knew that things were fixing to come to a head. He watched his daughter as she was getting more and more excited. She felt like once she graduated it wasn't up to her dad anymore to tell her who she could see. Her and Abel would be free to go on with their life. Abel will be patched in to the Son and she would be his old lady. She hated she didn't get to see him very much and when she did it was like he was different. He was no longer the shy lovable guy she fell in love with but the hot sexy man that was sure of himself now. She smiled in the mirror just thinking about him.

"Hey." Abel said to his dad when he walked into the kitchen.

"What's up Abel?"

"I need to ask you something."  
>"Okay."<br>"How did you know mom was the one? I mean after having so much pussy why would you want to settle down to one?"

"Because I love your mother."

"I know. I love Angelica, but dad I don't know if I'm ready to settle for one person anymore. I mean there something to be said for having multiple pussy on the ready for you."

"Son, you need to think long and hard. You don't want to screw your life up because of pussy. Angelica loves you."

"I know. I'm just trying to figure it all out."Abel said as he stood up and walked away.

Jax put his head in his hands. "I think I fucked up." he whispered to himself.

"You fucked up what?" Tara asked coming into the room.

He looked up at her and knew he was fixing to be on hot coals. He couldn't keep this from her anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

After Jax finished telling Tara everything he at first thought it was going to be okay. She never said a word and there wasn't smoke coming out of her ears. She didn't holler or scream. But when he went to kiss her he felt the back of her hand and it felt like a brick wall hit him. She hit him with such force it knocked him back off the chair he was sitting on and onto the floor.

"I can't believe you did that Jax. Our baby, you just fed him to those she cats. How could you?" she asked softly and then left the room. Jax got off the floor and knew he needed to stay out of her way for awhile. He eventually got on his bike and went to the clubhouse.

As Tara was in her room crying over what Jax had done, she didn't know that her daughter Jade had heard everything that was said. She was shocked and angry. She felt badly for Angelica because she knew how much Angelica loved her brother. She went to her room to contemplate on what to do. Part of her thought it was only right that Angelica knew but she didn't want to cause her pain either.

Harry had got up the next morning and was trying to smell extra good. He really wanted to meet this Ash girl. She was beautiful. It was the first time that Harry had woken up and thought about something else other then wanting his kutte. He combed his hair and got ready to go."Harry, can you make sure your two brothers are up? I have to get Lacy up for school."

"Okay ma." He yelled back.

He went into his twin brothers room and got them awake. He lay out their clothes and they got washed and dressed. Once he was done he went and made bowls of cereal for them all.

"Thank you baby." Lyla said coming into the kitchen with a hair brush and barrettes.

"No problem ma."

"Mmm you smell good." she said smiling at her oldest son.

"Thank you."

"Is this for someone special?" she asked.

"Only for you ma." he said.

"You know you have your daddy's charm." she said laughing.

"What it's true." he said smiling.

"I love you too baby." she said kissing him on the cheek. He looked at his mom and he was still in awe that his mother still looked like she should be a porn star. He knew his mom worked at the studios and he never felt ashamed about it. He and Jade had taken a lot of teasing when they were younger on who their parents were, but he was happy with the parents he had.

"Gotta go ma." he said blowing her a kiss and leaving.

Lyla then got the others ready go and took them to their schools. After that she was going to have coffee with the girls. She looked forward to that.

Lisa had gotten Sonny up and she knew that Angelica would already be up. She had been so excited the closer it got to graduation. She made Sonny sit down to breakfast and then off to school. She went to get dressed so she could get ready for the girls.

Tara had been in her bedroom with the door locked when Jax came home. He thought about asking to let him in but thought it might be best to sleep on the couch. He rolled off the couch when he heard Jade in the kitchen.

"What are you doing baby?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

Jade ignored him.

"Jade, what are you doing?" he asked again.

She knew she had to answer him now because he asked her a direct question. She turned toward him. "I'm making me some breakfast. Is that okay? Or maybe I'm suppose to maybe cook all the men breakfast you know to prepare myself for when I get married?" she asked.

Jax's face fell. He knew she was upset and he knew why. She must have overheard he and Tara.

"Baby, it's not what you think." he started to say.

"So you are going to lie to your baby girl now Jax? What's next? Take Thomas to a hooker?" Tara said still very angry.

"Okay I fucked up. I'm sorry. How do I fix it?" Jax yelled out.

"Fix what?" Abel said coming into the kitchen not noticing two sets of eyes drilling into him with anger. He turned around and saw them all staring at him.

"What?" he asked again.

"You." Jade said angrily and stalked off.

"What?" Abel repeated once more.

"You need to deal with this Jax or so help me God, you will never see the inside of my panties ever again." Tara said and stalked off.

"I really didn't need to hear that." Abel yelled after Tara.

"Sit down Abel." Jax said gritting his teeth.

Abel sat down and Jax went on to tell him that Tara and Jade knew.

"How, I haven't told anyone."

"I had to admit it to your mom last night and Jade must have overheard."

"Dad, she will end up telling Angelica. I have to stop her." he said running from the kitchen. But it was too late. Jade had already left.

Jade had gotten to school and looked everywhere for Angelica but didn't see her. She was a little relieved. She really didn't know how she could face her knowing what she now knew. She hadn't decided if she should say anything yet. She went on to her class.

Lyla was sitting at Lisa's kitchen table when the doorbell rang. Tara came in and she was instantly going off on what she found out. She had to tell them. They were her best friends. She told them everything she found out from Jax and they were all quiet after she finished. Then they heard a noise. They looked up.

"Angelica, what are you doing here? You should be at school." Lisa got up to say.

"I wasn't feeling good. So I stayed. Is that true Aunt Tara?"

Tara looked guilty. She didn't want Angelica to find out what a craphead her son was.

"Come here baby." Lisa said bringing her over to the table to sit down.

"I'm sorry you heard that Angelica." Tara said.

"But is it true?" Angelica asked with her eyes filling up with tears.

"Yeah, baby it is." Lisa said. "Your dad and Jax thought it would be good so that when you two were together your first time he could make sure it was good for you if he knew what to do."

"You knew?" Tara and Angelica asked at the same time.

Lisa looked up. "Yeah, I didn't like it but it wasn't my decision to make."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tara asked.

"Jax made me swear not to." Lisa said looking down.

Lyla looked on feeling bad for all of them. She also dreaded her days to come.

"I can't take this mom. My own dad won't let me near the man that I love and then sets him up to fuck some other girl. My own mom knew about it. What does that say about us? I have to get out of here." she stood up crying and stormed out of the house.

"Oh God."  
>"We should go after her." Lisa said.<p>

"I'll go." Lyla spoke up and said.

Tara nodded at her and Lyla left after Angelica.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

When Lyla caught up to Angelica she took her in her arms and let her cry.

"Angelica, I know this hurts you baby, but you have to know that what they did they thought it was best for you. I know how that just sounded but it's true. They never wanted you hurt by this."

"I know Aunt Lyla, it just hurts to know he's been with other girls. I don't know if I can still feel the same about him."

"You will. It might take some time but you will. Look at what your mom, Aunt Tara and I have been through. We were all with other people before we met our men. They were with other women before us. You have to just love the person they are. Now once you are in a relationship than all bets are off. You have a right to demand that your man stay just with you."

"He would have been mine already if dad hadn't been the way he was." she said sniffling.

"I know baby. Men have weird ways of thinking. That's why we are always the better sex. We just let them think they are." she said smiling.

That got a chuckle out of Angelica.

"Thank you Aunt Lyla."

"Anytime babygirl." she said as they slowly walked back home.

Jade had been in turmoil the whole day. She was worried about Angelica and she was worried about what she should do with what she knew. She ran into a hard body as she was walking and looked up.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Jade Teller, princess of Samcro." Sammy the football quarterback said. "Did you lose your gang little princess?"

"Get out of my way Sammy." she said.

"Ooo, you're scaring me. What you going to do?" he asked smirking.

"I'm going to shove my foot up your ass if you don't move." she replied angrily. There was a crowd starting to gather around them and when Sonny and Harry walked out to the courtyard they saw what was going on. Before anything else was said Sonny had punched Sammy in the nose breaking it.

"You leave Jade alone prick." he yelled at the boy on the ground.

" What is going on here?" the principal came over and asked.

"He punched me for no reason Mr. Green." Sammy said.

"Sonny Lowman come with me now." Sonny glared at Sammy then left with the principal. Harry grabbed Jade's arm and walked her away from it all.

"What was going on there?" he asked her.

She told him about not paying attention and running into Sammy and how he started acting.

"Why weren't you paying attention?"

"I had some things on my mind."

"What? You always use to talk to me Jade, I feel lost without you." he said.

"I'm sorry. It's just so busy trying to make sure I max all my classes."

"I get it, but talk to me now." he said and they walked off to the park to talk.

Once back at the house Lisa's phone rang. She hung up and looked at the girls around the table.

"Shit. I have to go pick up Sonny. He just got suspended for fighting."

"What happened?" Tara asked.

"Apparently some boy was picking on Jade so he took care of the kid. Harry is with Jade now. Sonny said he saw them walking to the park.

"I think we need to be having some major talks with our families." Tara said softly.

"Yeah, and I think we need to do it as our large family. The guys are acting worse then the kids." Lisa said.

"Yeah, let's meet back here at six." Lyla said.

"That's a plan. I'll let Jax and Abel know."

"Yeah, we'll all meet here at six." Lyla said.

Tara called Jax and told him they were having a family dinner at Lisa and Happy's to be there by six. She also made sure he promised to bring Abel, Happy and Opie with him. When he got off the phone he knew something was up. The cold way Tara talked it wasn't going to be a friendly get together. He walked over to Happy and Opie.

"Well guys, I think the shit is fixing to hit the proverbial fan." Jax said.

"What's up?" Happy asked.

Jax told them what happened at their house the night before and this morning. By the time he finished up with the talk about the dinner Happy looked down right terrified.

"So why is my family going to be there?" Opie asked thinking thank God he was safe from all this.

"Because I guess Lyla was there today and when Angelica found out and stormed off Lyla went after her and now Angelica wants her there."

"Angelica knows?" Happy asked.

"Yeah."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Happy yelled out.

"Who wants to fuck?" Abel said joking not realizing what the conversation was about. Happy started to walk towards him and Jax put his arm out.

"This isn't on him Happy. This is on you and I."

"Fuck, I know. What the hell am I going to do? How do I look my babygirl in the eye?"

"What's wrong with Angelica?" Abel asked and Jax told him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Abel yelled out.

"Yeah, we got it." Opie said chuckling a little then stopped when he had three very angry guys looking at him.

Angelica was sitting in the den talking to Sonny waiting for the others to show.

"So you took up for your girl?" she asked with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"I wish she was my girl. I don't think it's ever going to happen."

"Sonny, right now she doesn't see anyone. Until she has her degree that is the only thing she thinks about, but I did have her admit that there was one guy she was interested in but she wouldn't tell me who. I don't want to get your hopes up but the way she described him it sounded like you."

"You shitting me?" he asked with a smile.

"It's true. Just let her have room and she will find you. But whatever you do don't follow dad's guidelines on croweaters."

She then told him what happened.

"Wow, that's pretty cool of dad." he started to say and then saw her face, "I mean that's pretty shitty. But as a guy, I would love to have access to all that."

"What about Jade? Don't you think she would be hurt by it?"

"Yeah, but the truth is there sis. Now Abel can make sure you are pleasured."

"Yeah, I get to feel pleasure knowing he could be thinking about anyone of those girls and maybe even thinking he wished he was with them."

Sonny thought for a moment. "Wow, it's one of those catch 22's or something. There's good and bad."

"Yeah, well right now all I see is the bad." Then they looked up when they heard the door open and hear there dad's voice.

"Guess we better go in there." Sonny said.

"Yeah." They stood up and Sonny was in front of Angelica. But when she came into the room she burst into tears when she looked up to see Abel. All she could picture was him with another girl. She went running to her room.

All of them looked at each other and no one knew what to do. Lyla then said, "I'll get her. Let me have a moment though." They nodded and she went up to Angelica.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Lyla talked to Angelica and she was able to get her to come down for the conversation that hopefully wouldn't turn into a shouting match.

"Thank you Aunt Lyla. I know you don't have to be here but I'm glad you are."

"I do need to be here. With the way these men think I would be having this conversation with my own bunch of guys." Lyla said.

"I guess we should go."

"Yeah."

They walked down stairs and everyone was in the den. Everyone was quiet almost afraid to speak. When Angelica came down she couldn't look at anyone so she sat down next to Lyla.

"So, now that we are all here there are things we need to discuss." Tara stood up saying.

"Are you sure everyone should be here for this?" Jax asked.

She turned to him and gave him a look that he knew to keep his mouth shut for now.

"We are all here because we are all family. Now this might be a family that has certain aspects to it that are not necessarily normal but we are still a family. Now, what Lisa, Lyla and I would like to know is, what the hell were you thinking?"

None of the guys could say anything.

"We know you only want to take care of us and we get that. But you had to learn things on your own and that is how our children should learn."

"But you don't understand Tara, I want to make sure my baby girl has complete happiness." Happy spoke up and said.

"Happy, I know your heart was in the right place, but it's not your job to make sure that every aspect of her happiness is granted. Angelica has to make herself happy first. But do you really think that knowing that the man she loves has spent time with another woman is going to make her happy?"

"But.."

"No buts. We all had the opportunity to learn those things on our own. You men are so use to the fact that there was so much of that out there for you to have that it sometimes seems like that's all you think happiness is. Now I want my son to know that not everything you learn from those skanks is good. The guys think they learned from them but believe me it's not about technique. It's about love. I personally don't like the fact that I'm standing here telling my son and my daughter what sex is about. I wanted to do this when it was time, but you made it now."

"Tara, baby I'm sorry." Jax said.

"And you should be. Now I want you three to listen to a few things along with our children."

"Wait, why is my family here? We didn't do this." Opie said not caring that he was throwing his two brothers under the bus."

"Because Opie Winston, our sons will one day be in the same place and I do not want you thinking that this is the way it's handled." Lyla stood up saying.

Opie looked at his wife and shut his mouth.

"Now, I'm not going to get into mine and Opie's sex life, but I want you to know that we were not each other's first. But I love Opie and he loves me and that's what makes our lovemaking special."  
>"That's the way I feel about Happy. Now Abel I know that this was not what your intention was when these neanderthals had you do this but it hurt Angelica. That I don't like."<p>

"I'm sorry." Abel said softly.

"I know, but now you have to deal with the fallback. Angelica I want you to let your dad, Uncle Jax, Uncle Opie and Abel know how this made you feel. Don't hold back baby. They need to know."Lisa said to her daughter.

Angelica looked up but she still couldn't look Abel in the eye. Hell she couldn't look her dad in the eye either. So she stood up and looked at her mom.

"I love Abel. I've always loved Abel. But right now I can't even look at him. When I do all I see is other women with him. The pain it feels in my chest is overwhelming. I wanted to learn these things alongside of Abel not for him to teach me them. I haven't even had a real kiss with him. Just passing moments while dad wasn't looking. Now I just don't know." she said crying and then she left the room.

Everyone was quiet. Abel looked at his dad and his dad hung his head. He looked up at Happy and Happy was giving him an evil eye. He didn't know if it was because of what happened or that Angelica let it out that they snuck kisses.

"I don't know what to say. I love Angelica more than my own life. But I have ruined it. I could easily blame dad and Happy but it's my fault. Ultimately I did it. I enjoyed it, maybe a little too much."

"I don't need to hear that." Tara said.

"What I'm saying is I understand mom. But I can't take back what I did and now I've lost the one person I wanted to spend my life with. This talk is good so that the same doesn't happen to Jade or Harry or even Sonny. But it's too late for me." he said and he too then left.

Jax looked up at Tara. "I understand what you're saying baby, but this shouldn't have been brought out here."

Tara thought the same thing when she realized what all was said. She turned to look at Lisa and Lisa looked up. "Maybe so, but it's done. Now I hope that Angelica and Abel find their way back to each other. The love they have had for so long just doesn't end. So with that said, Happy you have to stop with the over protection of our daughter. I know you love her and she knows this too, but you can't make her happy. She has to make herself happy."

Everyone stood up after Lisa did and they said their goodbyes. Then Lisa went up to her daughter to try to talk to her.

"I'm so glad that I don't have this problem yet. That's why I have to just stay focused and get my degree." Jade said to Harry.

"Yeah, but one day, you have to let someone in." Harry said.

"Yeah, one day." she said looking at Harry.

Sonny watched as the two of them walked out of the house. He realized then that Jade had feelings for Harry. He was going to have work to get her to fall for him instead but he would. He was determined.

Jax went looking for Abel after he took Tara, Jade and Thomas home. He pulled into the clubhouse and saw Abel's bike there. He got off looking around. Walking up he saw Chibs there and asked if he had seen Abel.

"Aye. He's in there. Seemed a tad upset brudder."

"Yeah, long story. I guess I better go find him." Jax said as he opened the door.

"He might be in ya room Jackie. He had friends." Chibs said.

Jax looked really uncomfortable then. He went into the clubhouse and looked around. Not seeing him he didn't know if he should go look or not. He went to the bar and got a shot. He then took a deep breath and walked to his old room. Opening the door he never expected to see what he did. Abel laying on his back. Two girls blowing him and his face deep into the pussy sitting on it.

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW." Jax yelled at the croweaters.

They all jumped and seeing it was the president of the Sons they took off running.

"Aw dad, why the fuck did you do that for?"

"Are you serious right now? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Look I was doing what any other red blooded male would be doing. I lost the woman I love so what's that saying, oh yeah, Love the one or I should say one's your with." he said with a cocky smile.

"Get dressed and meet me in church. You and I need to talk." Jax said through gritted teeth and closed the door as he left.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Lisa walked into her daughters room. "Hey babe. You okay?"

"I will be mom."

"I know. It's just that being your mom I hate that you are in pain right now."

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something though."

"Okay."

"Since I'm graduating I've been thinking of going to community college to maybe get a nursing degree."

"That's wonderful baby. It will keep your mind focused."

"Yeah, I also want to get out of here for a little while. Just some time to breathe and try to get past this with Abel. I love him momma, why do I still love him?"

"Baby, I know you do. It's okay to love him. He made a mistake, granted it was at the urging of two idiots but you will learn to forgive that. Just take some time like you said. Breathe and then you will be fresh to start over with Abel."

"You think I can?"  
>"I know you can. You two have loved each other for too long to let it die."<p>

"Yeah, so are you going to tell dad I will be going to commute to college?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'm just glad you decided to stay close to home."

They hugged each other and then Lisa walked downstairs.

Abel opened the door to church.

"Yeah, I'm here." he said.

"Sit down son."

"I don't know why you are so uptight dad? I've heard the stories of how you were."

"You are not me. I made a lot of stupid mistakes and I'm trying to keep you from making the same."

"Yeah, like setting me up with a croweater." Abel said sarcastically.

"Yeah, one. That was my mistake. The rest are yours. Now I need to know if you are going to stop."  
>"Stop? Why? I have no one to stop for."<br>"Angelica still loves you Abel."

"Yeah, so much so that she couldn't even look at me. You heard her dad. It's over."

"If you don't Happy will probably kill you."

"Yeah, that ain't happening." Abel said a little too cocky.

"I think you should go spend some time with one of the other charters. Until you get your head on straight."

"What?"

"I think Tacoma would be good."

"You are seriously sending me away. Just because I like pussy? This just isn't right."

"Do you want me to tell your mom what I just walked into? Because she will find out if you continue."

"Fine, I'll go." Abel said.

"I'll let them know." Jax said as his son walked out. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." he mumbled to himself.

That night Jax dreaded the conversation he was going to have with Tara. She was going to be angry that he was sending Abel to another charter for awhile. He knew he was going to have to tell her without Abel knowing. He tossed his cigarette away as he got off his bike. Then he walked into the front door.

"Hey." she said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm mad at the situation. I sometimes wonder what you are thinking then I remember who brought you up and realize that this was the way you were taught."

"I'm sorry baby." he said pulling her into his arms.

"I just hate that my baby is hurting now."

"I know. Look I need to talk to you about something and it's going to make you even angrier."

"Then do you have to tell me?" she asked jokingly.

"I do. I promised to always tell you everything baby."

"Okay."

"I'm sending Abel to the Tacoma charter for a little while."

"Why?"

He then went on to tell her what he walked in on.

"That little shit. Did he not learn anything about what we said?"

"I'm so sorry Tara."

"No this is on him now. Yeah, I think it's best. I don't want Angelica walking in on that. He needs to get his head straight."

"Yeah. So he is going to leave tomorrow and you can't tell him I told you what happened. It would only embarrass him and that's the threat I used to get him to go."

"Okay. Fuck, why does he have to be so much like you babe?"

"I know. I'm sorry for everything. Everything I ever did to you."

"I know."

"So you are going to another charter?"Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah, dad thinks it's best. To get my head on straight he said."

"So what's the real reason?" Harry asked.

Abel told him and Harry started laughing. "You go man. Three of them at one time."

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome until dad walked in. I was so fucking hard and then it was like a deflatable balloon."

Harry laughed. "I saw this girl at school and boy is she fucking hot. I would definitely like some of that."

"You go for it Harry. It's fantastic." Abel said.

Jade walked away from the room tears pooling in her eyes. She hated the fact that her brother was acting like that now and that Harry was into all that.

Abel made it to the Tacoma charter and the one good thing was dad had to make him a patched member before he could. He was riding on air. Walking into the new clubhouse in Tacoma he felt like a king. The croweaters there were a new breed for him and he was going to make the rounds.

"Look at this little shit coming in here like he owns the place." Tacoma brother Gator said.

"Yeah, looks like he may have to be taken down a peg or two." Banner said..

"Have to be careful though. He's the Samcro presidents son."

"Hey darlin, what's your name?"

"Candy, Yours?"

"Abel, Abel Teller."

"You need some loving Abel Teller?"

"I could use some." he said and they went back to the room he was assigned.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Jade was so upset but she decided she was going to do what she originally planned. Get her degree. She thought about talking to Angelica about it but she felt like that was one girl who had been hurt enough. She went to school and just stayed to herself and occasionally hung out with her.

Abel felt like this was the life. He had all the pussy he could handle plus some. He got up that weekend and was ready to learn the town. He went out to the lounge and saw a couple of the brothers there.

"Hey, so what's there to do in this town?" he asked.

"Not much but we could show you around some." Gator said smiling at Banner.

"Yeah, we could show you what's up." Banner said with a smile.

"Sounds good. It's nice to get out from under the thumb of the parental units."

"I bet." Gator said.

"So what time should we leave?" Abel asked.

"How about we get some showers and we will take off." Banner replied.

"That's a plan." Abel said and walked off to his room.

"You aren't serious are you?" Banner asked Gator.

"I'm not going to do anything to the precious prince, I'm going to let him do it to himself."

They both started laughing and then went to get cleaned up.

Once they were dressed they got on their bikes and led the way. They pulled into a bar that looked a little worse for wear.

"This is the place? It doesn't look like much."

"Wait until you get inside. The babes at this place are smoking hot." Gator said.

Abel shrugged his shoulder and followed them in. When he looked around he saw a lot of people. They were all casually dressed. Made Abel feel a little more comfortable. He sat down at a table and Gator went up and got them some beers. He watched as Gator talked to the waitress. She was a stone cold fox. Built like he'd never seen before. He couldn't help the smile that came on his face when he saw she looked up at him and smiled.

Once Gator sat the beers down, Abel asked him who she was.

"Oh you don't want to fuck with her. "

"You sure? Because she keeps giving me the look like she wants some of this." Abel said smirking.

"I'm telling you man. You fuck her, you fuck up."

"Okay, I can't fuck her. But who is to say she can't fuck me?" he said.

Gator just looked at him with a sinister smile.

A short while later, Gator and Banner decided they were going to cut out. They had some early business for the club in the morning.

"You coming?"

Abel looked up with a smile. "I hope to, but not with you two. I can find my own way back." he said with his usual smirk.

"It's your choice." Banner said smiling.

A short while later the waitress came over to the table. "Hey sexy man, can I get you anything else before we close?"

"Yeah, you."

"I'm sorry, but this ain't up for sale."

"Come on darling, you can admit it to me. You want me and that's great because I want you badly." he said.

She smiled down at him and leaned in for a kiss. Before she took her delicious lips away he felt a fist hit his face. It felt like a brick wall hit him.

"What the hell?" he was able to say before he was being pummeled into the ground. When finally he didn't feel fist anymore he tried to open his eyes.

"You don't mess with what's mine. She is mine and until she leave my house which won't be for two more years when she is eighteen. My daughter is not on the menu."

Abel looked up in shock. "16?"

"Yeah, asshole, now get the fuck out of my bar."

Abel made it to his bike and somehow made it back to his room. He felt like he had been hit by a Mack truck. He lay down on his bed and he was lights out.

The next morning he woke up and could barely move. His body ached in places he never thought he could. He walked to the mirror slowly and saw what looked like raw hamburger meat. His eyes almost closed shut. He sat back down on the bed. He heard knocking and he yelled it was open.

"Oh fuck." Gator said.

"You could have told me." Abel said.

"I did remember?"

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me she was jail bait and her dad owned the bar."  
>"I told you not to fuck with her."<p>

"I get it. " Abel said.

"Do you need anything?" Gator asked because after looking at Abel he felt really bad for him.

"Naw, I'm good. Just going to stay here for awhile."  
>"Yeah, but you can't until after church. Ten minutes." he said.<p>

He made it to church on time and all the guys stopped talking when he entered the room.

"You been down to the Shackle Bar?" Digger the club president asked.

"I think that's what it was called." Abel managed to say.

"Looks like you got carried away with pussy." he said to Abel.

"I guess. Just wish I had some to pay for this." Abel said.

"You got to choose wisely son. It was either your face bashed in or jail. Which would you prefer?"

"I'm good." Abel said.

"Let's get onto business."

After church Abel went to his room and Digger called Gator over.

"You set him up?"

"I did. He was just so full of himself he had to be taken down a peg or two."

"See it doesn't happen again. He seems to be okay, but next time you will get the same treatment."

"I hear you." Gator said as he walked away not seeing the smile the president had on his face.

"Hey Digger, how's it going? My boy messing up already?" Jax asked.  
>"No, I just wanted to let you on an incident. Nothing too bad."<p>

"Yeah, what happened?"  
>"Well he was a little uppity when he got here. Pissed off a couple of the brothers. They took him down to a bar that has a very young waitress and they did warn him she was off limits, but he thought he wanted her anyways. Well the girls father is the owner of the bar and laid a hand or two on him. He'll live but I think he learned his lesson. Don't think he's going to stray too far from home."<p>

"Good. That boy, I hate to say it Digger but he's just like I was."

"I know, I remember when you and I got around ourselves. They learn eventually."

"Thanks for taking him in."

"Anytime brother." Digger said and hung up the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Jax was glad that Abel was away for awhile. If Tara knew he got the law laid down on him painfully she would be dragging him back. He couldn't let her do that.

He decided though to go home early tonight. His daughter was going to be graduating soon and he had to tell her a few things so she didn't get her hopes up.

"You're home early." Tara said giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Jade, is she home?"

"Yeah, she's in her room. You decided to tell her now then?"

"Yeah, she has to know Tara. I just hope she's not too disappointed."

"She'll be okay." Tara said touching his arm as he walked by her.

"Who is it?" she asked to the knocking on her bedroom door.

"Dad. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in." she said as she sat up on her bed.

"I need to talk to you baby girl." he said smiling at her.

"Sure have a seat." she said as she made room on the bed.

"I know how important it is for you to go off to college and I never want to hold you back from that."

"But?" she asked.

"I need you to stay close to home for awhile. With Abel in Tacoma, your mom isn't handling that very well and the expenses aren't there yet. But it will be soon, I promise you baby."

"So you want me to go to Community College?"

"Yeah, if that's okay?"

"Yeah dad, that's what I was planning on anyways. I have to go there my first year and then the following year I'm only going to State University. I'm not leaving you guys. Other then having an apartment to study during the week I will be home every weekend." she said with a smile.

Jax looked down at his beautiful girl and wondered where the hell did she come from. She was perfect.

"I love you babygirl."

"I love you too daddy."

"You sure that's what you had planned?"

"Yes daddy. I'm sure." she said laughing a little.

He got up nodded his head at her and left the room. As he left he heard her in there giggling. He couldn't help but smile.

"So I get to go to Community College my first year. Now we can be there together." she said into the phone with Angelica.

"That's great Jade. It will be good to have you close by."

"I know this is awesome."

"Hey um.. have you heard from Abel?"  
>"Why are you still hung up on him Angelica. He's no good for you. Look at how much he hurt you."<p>

"I can't help it Jade, I love him. I guess I always will."

"Well I wish he felt the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you even know why he went to Tacoma?"

"I never thought about it, I guess to get a fresh perspective and get his head on right."  
>"No, dad made him. He caught him in his room at the clubhouse with three women at one time."<p>

"How do you know this Jade?"

"I heard him tell my mom. She was so pissed off."

"Three women? When?"

"The day we all had that meeting, after he left."

Angelica just lay her phone down and cried.

Graduation was here and it was so bittersweet for Angelica. She was happy and excited to be moving on with her life, but to know it was going to be without Abel hurt. She had decided the night that Jade told her what happened that she was done. She was moving on. But she knew she would never stop loving Abel, she just had to learn to love someone else too. She started to walk over to where Jade was but when she looked over she saw Abel. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she turned and walked away.

"Hey you." her mom said as she came up on her.

"Hi. Are you guys ready to go home?"

"Well we were going to go to the party at the clubhouse for you and Jade."

"I don't really feel up to it. Besides I have to get the rest of my things packed. Jade and I decided to leave tomorrow to look for apartments together."

"I thought you two would be coming home."

"Mom, that would be too much. Besides it will be two of us. We will be okay."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too mom." she said and she could see over her mom's shoulder that the Teller family were coming closer. She pulled away.

"I'm going to go mom. See you at home." she said and walked away before her mom could stop her.

"Was that Angelica that just left?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, she said she didn't feel up to a party. She's just excited to be going off to school with Jade. She went home to pack for their weekend looking for an apartment."  
>"Yeah, Jade's excited too."<p>

"Jade and Angelica are sharing an apartment?" Abel asked.

"Yeah at the community college." Tara answered.

"You are just going to let them go by themselves?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are two grown women Abel." Tara said.

"Whatever." he said and walked away.

Jade followed him.

"I told her." she said.

"You told who what?"

"I told Angelica why dad sent you away."

"What do you know anyways?"

She told him what she overheard.

"Why the fuck would you tell her that?"

"She deserves someone better then you Abel Teller. I love you your my brother but you are a whoredog and she deserves a man." she yelled out before running off.

Abel stood there staring at her running.

"What the hell was that about?" Jax asked coming up to his son.

"I thought you weren't going to tell mom."

"What are you talking about?"  
>"About why I went to Tacoma. Jade heard you tell mom and she told Angelica. So once again my life is ruined because of you."<br>"Wait a minute son. You did what you did and from what I understand you have been doing it on the regular in Tacoma."

"You are checking up on me?" he asked angrily.

"Your my son Abel, of course I am." Jax yelled.

"I'm going back now. Tell Jade have a good life. I hope your happy dad." he said and left.

Tara walked up behind her husband after hearing what was said.

"Have we lost him?" she asked tearfully.

"No babe. He's just lost right now. But we do need to talk to our daughter."

"Yeah." she said.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Abel was so angry he got on his bike and he decided to head back to Tacoma. He had been hoping to see Angelica but now he knew there was no chance of that. He hated that his sister threw his business out there like that. Yeah, it may have been wrong on what he had been doing but still it was his business.

"Jade, where are you babygirl?" Jax yelled out coming into their house.

"Right here. I'm almost ready for the party."

"I need to speak to you first."

"Okay, I'll be right there." she yelled back.

Tara and Jax sat down on the couch waiting for their daughter. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was when she walked into the room.

"Okay, I'm here." she said.

"Sit down please."

Jade looked at her parents and sat down.

"I want to discuss what happened today." Jax said.

Tara still not knowing what was going on sat there quietly.

"Between me and Abel?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, why did you do that?"

"So I'm the bad guy now? Abel should keep his pants zipped." she said angrily.

"Yeah, maybe so. But it wasn't your business to tell Angelica something you overheard."

"What are you talking about Jax?" Tara asked.

He told her and Tara looked at her daughter.

"Please tell me you didn't." she said.

"She deserved to know." Jade said sarcastically.

"Maybe so, but it wasn't your business to tell her. I am beginning to wonder if you are mature enough to handle going off to school." Tara said.

Jade looked up at her in surprise.

"Please tell me that because Abel messed up I'm not being punished."

"No one is saying that baby girl." Jax spoke up and said. "But we want you to realize what you did was wrong."

"Jade, your brother may have messed up but you never gave him the chance to straighten up without it hurting people that didn't need to be hurt. No I don't like what Abel has done, but that does not give you the right to eavesdrop on your dad and I and then run telling anyone." Tara said.

Jade finally realized what they were trying to tell her.

"I'm sorry. I was just so tired of watching him do what he's been doing and hearing Angelica go on and on about how much she loves him."

"He loves her too Jade. He is just confused right now." Jax said softly.

"Promise me that for now on you keep your nose out of others business okay?" Tara said.

"I promise." she said sniffling.

"Okay, well come on we still need to celebrate your accomplishments." Tara said to her smiling.

She wiped her eyes and nodded her head at her mom.

Abel got back to the clubhouse in Tacoma and he was tired. He felt uncomfortable in his own skin. He looked around at the croweaters and decided that wasn't what he wanted right now. Then he saw one of his friends over by the pool table.

"Hey man, I thought you were going to be gone the whole weekend." Mac said.

"Yeah, was the plan, but the plan changed. Couldn't handle being there right now."

"You want to get out of here?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, let's try that bar over the bridge."

They took off and went to the bar.

After getting a drink he went to the restroom. Walking to the back where they were located he saw a couple of girls.

"Hey sexy." one of them said.

"Hey."

"You want some?" she asked holding out what looked like a cigarette.

"No thanks I have my own."

"Not like this one. If you want to feel good come try it." she said seductively.

He thought to himself that a little marijuana won't hurt him not realizing it was laced with cocaine.

He took a draw off of it and started coughing.

"What the hell is it?"

"Oh just a little pick me up." she said pulling him to her.

She took a draw off of it and then blew it in his mouth.

Before he knew it he was flying. He had never felt this way before. It had been so quick but he liked the way he was feeling at that moment. Like he didn't have a care in the world. He finally had to leave the girl and went back to Mac.

"Hey, where did you go? You were gone for a long time."

"Oh I just met some girl back there." he said laughing.

"What's up with you? Before you were down in the dumps and now it's like your on the moon."

"I feel like it." he said and he told Mac what happened.

"Man, you don't want to get in that shit. Sounds to me like they laced it with something powerful."

"Well whatever it was this is great." he said.

Mac watched over his friend because he knew that Abel didn't do drugs. He knew what happened when he was born and Abel was so steadfast about staying away from it.

The day came when Angelica and Jade moved their stuff into their new apartment for school. Both of them excited. Sonny was there helping them move in along with their parents. Happy looked disapproving until Lisa nudged him in the stomach.

"What?" he asked.

"She's not a little girl anymore. They will be home on the weekends. Don't mess up today, she's finally smiling."

"Fine." he said gruffly.

Lisa then went over to talk to Tara and Jax came over to Happy.

"Hard to believe they are here. It seems like just yesterday we were changing their diapers." Jax said.

"Yeah, it does." Happy replied.

"Don't worry man, I have a prospect that will be staying close and they will never know."

"I'm glad to hear that. Makes me breathe a little easier." Happy said.

"Come on, let's go help them before our old ladies drive them crazy." Jax said smiling.

Sonny really didn't want to leave them there. He wanted so badly to hug Jade but he knew she would only think it was a friendly one and the next time he had his arms wrapped around her he wanted to do more than hug. He was determined to find a way to get her to fall for him. Angelica had told him she would try her best to lead her his way. He finally smiled at his sister and hugged her. "I love you sis, have fun, but not too much." he said to her.

"I love you too, and I promise, I will work on her." she whispered to him.

He pulled away and then the families left them there.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

It was hard to believe that school was starting once again. Harry decided he was really glad that this was his senior year. His mom had told him he could not prospect unless he graduated. So he had this last year and then he could. Walking into the hallway at school he heard a sweet tinkling like voice. Looking up he realized it was a new girl. She looked happy with a beautiful smile on her face as she was talking to a friend of hers. As he passed by them she looked up at him. Her smile never left her face and he was smiling right back at her.

"Do you know who that was?" he heard her ask the girl.

"Yeah, his name is Harry Winston. He's a senior too."

"Wow, are they all that gorgeous here?"

"Not all but he is one of the few. You want me to introduce you?"

"Yeah, at lunch time if that's okay. I need to go find my first class." she said taking her books and turning to leave.

"Actually your class is this way. Same as mine." she said.

They turned and walked to the classroom.

Walking into the room she looked around trying to orient herself when she saw him.

"He's in this class too." she whispered to her friend.

"Come on, I'll introduce you now."

"Hey Harry, I wanted to introduce you to Lacy, Lacy this is Harry Winston." she said.

Harry stood up and he towered over her. Looking down at her he smiled and put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Lacy." he said.

She felt a shiver at his touch and his voice. "You too." she managed to say.

They sat down next to his desk and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The teacher came into the room so they had to look forward, but he kept her in the peripheral of his eyes.

"Alright students, since this is the first day, I'm going to let you guys have a free day here. Just sit and get to know each other. But tomorrow will be different." the teacher said smiling.

Lacy immediately turned around in her desk to talk to her friend.

"Did you know Harry here has his own motorcycle." her friend said.

"Wow, I love bikes. My dad has one." Lacy said.

"So you know how to ride?" he asked her.

"Well usually I ride bitch but I would love to learn." she said shocking Harry.

"I would love to teach you." he said smiling at her.

"My dad is joining the club here in town. Do you know about them" she asked.

Harry chuckled."Yeah, you could say that."

"What's so funny?" she asked blushing.

"Just that my dad is a Son." he said.

"Oh wow, something in common."

"Who is your dad?"

"They call him Kozik."

"Kozik is your father?" he asked surprised.

"You know him?"

"Oh yeah, I heard he was transferring here. I'm glad, he's a great brother to have here."

"Yeah, he always wanted to be here but there was something holding him back and then all of a sudden he decides to do it. "

"Well I'm glad he did Lacy Kozik."

"Yeah, me too." she said smiling back at him.

"Have you been to the clubhouse yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet. I'm suppose to meet my dad there today."

"I can give you a ride there if you want."

"That would be great thanks." she said just before the bell rung to let them out of class.

All day they seem to end up in the same classes, all but one. He took automechanics and she took cosmetology for her elective. But when the last bell rang she went to meet him in the parking lot.

"Hey you." she said as he walked up.

"Hi. You ready?" he asked as he gave her his helmet.

"Oh yeah." she said as she got on the back and straddled his legs. She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt him shiver. She had to smile to herself liking that he was effected by her.

Pulling into the parking lot she was amazed at all the bikes lined up. When he didn't line up with theirs she questioned him about it.

"I'm not yet a prospect. My mom wouldn't let me until I graduated. But as soon as this year is done I will be."

She smiled at him. "You are going to make a beautiful prospect one day." she said.

"Beautiful?" he questioned.

"Well you know what I mean, A sexy one?" she said laughing.

He chuckled and then led her to the lounge. Walking in they had to adjust their eyes as it was so dark inside.

"What da ya have ere?" they heard as they walked in.

"Chibs, this here is Lacy Kozik."

"Kozik's wee babe?" he asked.

"I guess." she said laughing then she heard her dad walk in.

"How was the first day of school babygirl?"

"I met Harry here. He's in all my classes but one and we got to talking and found out his dad is a Son."

"Aye he is." Chibs said smiling seeing the way Harry was looking at Lacy.

"Yeah, come on I want to introduce you around." Kozik said.

She turned to Harry.

"I'll be here when you get done." he said to her smiling.

She nodded her head and followed her dad.

After she met them all she was trying not to forget their names. She looked up when she saw a bear of a man, even bigger than Harry.

"This here is Opie Winston, Harry's dad." Kozik said.

"You know my son?" Opie asked.

She explained about school and how he gave her a ride here. This brought Opies eyebrow up. Harry never liked anyone riding on the back of his bike. He must think this girl is special.

"Well good to meet you." he said and then asked to speak with Kozik privately.

They went into another room and Kozik looked at Opie in question.

"I want to make sure before anything happens if it's okay that my boy asks her out?"

"Why would you think he would even want to?" Kozik asked in surprise.

"Because my boy never lets anyone on the back of his bike. So he must like her a lot."

"Oh, well is he a good boy?" Kozik asked.

"He's a male but yeah, he's level headed and he won't hurt her if that's what your asking?"

"Yeah, well I don't see a problem I guess. I mean if she wants to. She's been very independent since her mom died so she doesn't listen to me in that aspect anyways. But thanks for asking Opie."

"No problem." he said and the two smiled at each other before going back to the lounge. 


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Abel had been trying his best to stay away from anything close to drugs. But his body was craving it. He felt like he was going out of his mind over it. He couldn't understand it. It wasn't like he did it on the regular and it was just that one time. But he knew if he didn't get something soon he might just blow his brains out. He finally took off to that bar, hoping to see that girl again.

Walking in he looked around. He didn't see her but he did see the girl she had been with. He walked over to her.

"Hey, I don't know if you remember me, but I was hoping to speak to the girl you were with a couple of weeks ago."

"You look vaguely familiar. Your out of luck though if you were wanting to see Suzette, she's in prison. She got caught with a bunch of drugs."

"Shit."

"You needing something?" she asked seeing how he looked.

"Well."

"I got a couple of those cigarettes like that night."

"Can you sell me one?"

"Yeah, twenty five." she said.

He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a twenty and a ten, "Keep the change. Thanks." he said as he took it and left. He rode on his bike to a quiet place and lit it up. The relief he felt was instantaneous but that was all he remembered before he passed out.

Walking into the apartment Angelica looked to see Jade sitting at the table studying her homework.

"Hey you. I just got invited to a party. Do you want to come?" she asked her.

"Gel, I would love to but I have a lot of studying to do."

"Oh come on Jade. Just this once. If I don't do something soon I'm going to go crazy. All I ever do is think about your brother. I have to move on."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to move on?"

"Jade, you do remember what you told me right?"

"Yeah, but I've been thinking, Maybe he's just lost right now. Gel, Abel loves you and has loved you for as long as I've been alive. I don't know why he did what he did, but maybe you don't have to hate him."

"I don't hate him Jade. I will always love your brother, but he doesn't want me. He proved that to me. Now come on go to the party with me. Please?"

"Alright. But remember I will be watching. No moving on just yet."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Okay. But I want you to also keep an open mind about guys. You have always thought you were in love with Harry and I think it's because you two were always together. I don't want you to get hurt Jade. There are other guys out there that would like a chance to treat you like a girlfriend and not a sister."

"Who?" she asked.

"Just think about it." she said smiling.

The next day Jax had just had the vote and gave Kozik his patch. He was now a Son. They were getting ready to start the party when Tara came running up to him.

"Jax, we have to go. It's Abel." she said crying.

"What?"

The only thing he heard was overdose as she turned to run back to the car.

He ran after her, grabbing her before she got in. "What are you saying Tara?"

"They found Abel at some park. He wasn't breathing Jax. He was overdosing on drugs. We have to get to him."

He looked over to Happy and nodded and took off with his wife, heading to Tacoma.

"What happened? Kozik asked as he watched them leave.

"I guess Abel overdosed on drugs. I don't know if he's alive or not."

"Fuck." was all Kozik could say. Because he had been there and was grateful he had come out on the other side of it.

"Yeah, I need to call Lisa." Happy said as he walked away pulling his phone out.

After telling Lisa and then finding Opie and letting him know they all ended up at Happy's house.

"Has anyone heard anything yet?" Lisa asked as they all walked in the door.

"No, not yet." Happy said.

"Did they fly or drive?"

"I did find out that they flew." Kozik said.

"We need to get Angelica and Jade home." Lisa spoke up and said.

Lyla agreed and pulled out her phone.

"I'm not going to tell them anything since we don't know. I'll just let them know they need to come home early. It is Friday so they would be coming home in the morning anyways."

"Sounds good" Lisa said clutching her hands together.

Jade rolled over after hearing her phone go off. She really wanted to go back to sleep. She rolled over and tried to ignore it. But after it stopped it started ringing again.

She decided she needed to answer.

"Hello." she said a little groggy.

"Hey baby, I hate that I woke you up, but I needed to call you. We need for you and Angelica to come home today."

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"I really don't want to say on the phone. But just come home but drive carefully."

"Is anyone dead?" she asked with dread.

"No baby, we just need you two home." Lyla said softly.

"We are on the way." she replied knowing something serious was happening. She went in and woke up Angelica and told her. They got up and dressed and were on the road almost immediately.

"What do you think it is?" Angelica asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared but Aunt Lyla did say no one was dead."

"Well that's at least good news."

"Yeah."

"Hello." Lisa answered the phone.

"Lisa, hey. I just want you to know that Abel is going to be alright. We talked to a friend of his and he told us how this all started. I will tell you more when we get back. We are going to be here a couple of days and then we will all be home."  
>"You are bringing Abel home?" she asked.<p>

"Yeah, he needs help."

"Jade and Angelica are on the way home."

"Good, I really didn't want to have to tell her over the phone. But with you all there it will be a big help."

"You know we are here." Lisa said softly.

"I love you guys." Tara said starting to cry.

"We love you too. How's Jax?"

"He's worried, upset, angry. Like I said I will have to tell you all of it when we get back. Thanks Lisa."

"Be careful and we are here for you."

"I know. Gotta go, Jax is back with dinner."

"Okay, bye."

After hanging up the phone she turned to them all and told them what Tara said.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Everyone was very surprised to hear that Abel had overdosed on drugs. When Jax had spoken to Abel's friend he found that Abel wasn't a drug taker. That the night in question of his first time and that Abel must have went back after that. Jax knew this had everything to do with the fact that Wendy was a drug addict while carrying Abel. He wanted his son to be okay and then he would be having a very long talk with him. Jax kept going over and over in his head on what he could have done differently for this not to have happened.

"Jax, this is not your fault."  
>"But Tara I sent him out here."<p>

"But you didn't make him choose to take any drugs. He knew his background. Abel is a man now. He has to take the blame for his own decisions. "

"I just wish I had never laid eyes on Wendy."

"Then we wouldn't have Abel. No, we will help him get better and then I am going to wring his neck. That little shit has been screwing up a lot lately."

"Yeah, it all started when Happy and I decided to make him a man."

"Jax, what you and Happy did, well it was wrong, but that's not why we are here. This would have happened eventually. He needed to learn to make wiser decisions when the heart hurts."

"Yeah, I guess. I just want him to be better."

"I know baby and he will be."  
>They both got quiet and then Tara spoke up.<p>

"Hey, didn't you say that Kozik use to be a drug addict? Maybe he can help us with Abel."

"Yeah, maybe. Let me contact him and see what he says."

Jax stood up and walked a little way down the hall, pulling out his phone he dialed.

"This is Kozik." he answered the phone saying.

"Yeah man, this is Jax. Tara and I were wondering if there was any way you could help us out with Abel. I don't know what you did to get off the drugs, but maybe it would work for him. So what do you think?"

"I think that is a very good possibility Jax. I hate that you guys are going through this. But I do believe I can help. You are bringing him back here right?"

"Yeah, as soon as they release him."

"Okay, I'll start setting something up."

"Thanks brother."

"Anytime Jax."

"He said he thinks he could help."

"Great. Now we just have to get him released from here." Tara said.

"Hey, do you guys know of a place that we could take Abel to get him clean? It would have to be an out of the way place and secured." Kozik asked the guys.

"Yeah, there's the cabin." Opie said.

"Cabin?"

"Yeah, it's a ways out but it's secure and private."

"Sounds perfect. How about we ride up there to get it set up. As soon as Jax gets Abel released he is going to be bringing him here. I'm going to try my best to get him clean."  
>"That would be great brother." Happy spoke up and said.<p>

Happy walked into the house and he knew his girls would be full of questions. Especially Angelica. He felt guilty about what was happening and wanted to do everything he could to help out.

"Stop that way of thinking right now Happy Lowman." he heard when he walked into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what. This is not your fault."

"But if I would have just excepted the two of them together none of what is happening would be."

"Maybe not right this moment, but it would have eventually. Look I know they will find their way back to each other, but this is good that it's happening now instead of later. I don't want to think what could have happened with Angelica if this happened later when they were together. But we can fix this."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now I want you to go talk to your daughter. She really needs her daddy right now."

"I can do that." he said as he walked towards his daughters room.

"Come in." Angelica said as she heard soft knocking on her door.

"Hey Angel, can I come in?"

"Yeah. Have you heard anything on Abel yet?"

"Yeah, they are going to be bringing him home and then Kozik is going to take him to the cabin to get him cleaned up."

"Is he going to be okay daddy?"

"I don't know baby. But we will do everything we can for him."

"Thank you." she softly whispered back to him. He nodded his head and then went over and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Angel."

"I love you too daddy." she said hugging him back.

Jade was sitting on the couch in her parents home and wondering what the hell happened. She felt some arms going around her to comfort her and she lay her head on the person's chest.

"I really needed the hug." she whispered thinking it was Harry.

"Anytime gorgeous." Sonny whispered back.

She pulled away a little not wanting to let the hug go but looking up at the young man who spoke.

"Sonny, how is Angelica?"

"She's going to be fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the hug."

"Like I said, anytime." he said smiling at her.

They heard the front door open and looked up to see Harry with a beautiful girl.

"Hey, I wanted to come see how you were doing."

Jade stood up walking over to give Harry a hug. "I'm okay. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I want you to meet someone. Lacy Kozik this is Jade Teller."

"Hi." Jade said.

"Nice to meet you finally." Lacy said.

"Finally?"

"Yeah, I've been telling Lacy about everyone. Her dad is the one that is going to be helping Abel up at the cabin."

"Kozik, I thought that sounded familiar." Jade said.

Sonny watched how Jade interacted with Harry and Lacy.

"Yeah, Lacy here has been telling me how it was for her dad. But now he's good. He just patched in."

Jade kept looking between Harry and Lacy and figured out that they seem to be finding themselves together. She wondered why it didn't hurt her. She felt a twinge at first but now she was just happy that Harry seemed to be happy. She just smiled at them and tried her best to make Lacy feel welcomed.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Once Abel was released he was quiet. He knew his dad had a lot of questions but he wasn't ready to answer anything yet. He stayed silent on the plane ride back to Charming. Dad went to get the luggage and while he was gone his mom came over.

"Abel, I know you don't want to talk but you need to with your dad. He only wants to help you."

"I'm just so ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed about. We are going to make sure you are okay."

"I know. I just fucked up so badly."

"Yeah, you did. But we can move on from here. We love you Abel and we will always be here for you."

"Thanks mom." he said hugging her.

"You two ready to go?" Jax asked as he walked up.

"Yeah." Tara said with a soft smile.

When they walked out they were greeted by a few of the Sons. Kozik, Happy, Chibs and Opie.

"Abel, this is Kozik. He is going to make sure you get clean. He is a past drug addict but has been clean for ten years now. You need to do exactly what he says."

"Okay." Abel said wanting to make sure he doesn't fall down the decline he was heading.

"Nice to meet you brother." Kozik said as he shook Abel's hand.

"You too." he said then he looked up at Happy.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's good. She's waiting on you to get clean Abel."

"I will Happy. I swear to you I will."

Happy nodded his head and he and Kozik took Abel to the van.

"You really think he is going to be okay?" Tara asked as she watched Abel get in the van.

"Yeah, I do." Jax said feeling confident in his son.

Jade went over to Angelica's to visit and when she got there she saw Sonny.

"Hey, I want to thank you again for being there for me." Jade said.

"Anytime. You know I will always be there for you." he said hoping to get his feelings across to her.

Jade blushed and tried to change the subject. "Is Angelica here?"

"Yeah, she's in her room." he said watching as she walked away.

"Come in." Angelica said as she heard the knock on her door.

"Hey you." Jade said.

"Hi. Have you heard anything?"

"Yeah, mom and dad came home and they said that Kozik, the new Son has him at the cabin."

"You sound like you don't think this guy can really help him." Angelica said.

"No, I believe he can, it's just that, well I met his daughter. Harry seems to think the world of her." she said a little sarcastically.

"So what did you think?"

"Well she is beautiful. I don't know really. She seems really nice and all, I guess it occurred to me that Harry isn't the guy for me."

"You just now figured this out?" Angelica said teasing her.

"Yeah, well I've thought I was in love with him for so long."

"Yeah, it is love Jade, just not the kind you should have. You two are like brother and sister."

"I figured that out. I don't guess anyone is ever going to give me a chance."

"Do you not see the people around you?" Angelica asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I know there are quite a few guys that would give anything for you to give them a chance."

"Who?"

"You need to figure it out. I know of one that has been in love with you as long as you have thought you were in love with Harry."

"Come on, you have to tell me."  
>"No, you have to see it for yourself. Just open your eyes Jade."<p>

Jade just lay back on the bed and thought about the guys she knows. Then it hit her. "Sonny." she whispered.

Angelica just looked over at her and smiled wondering if Jade would give Sonny a chance.

"Please, isn't there anything you can help me with?" Abel asked Kozik once again.

"Look if you want to get clean you have to stay away from everything for now."

"I just want a little weed. Something to help me stay calm."

"First it will be that then the next thing you know it will move to something stronger. Trust me Abel. I've been there. But maybe I can come up with something else."

"What?"

"Well I've heard about this love thing you have going on with Angelica, Happy's daughter."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well if you stay straight and don't ask me for anything for at least a full day I will see about her coming to visit you."

"She won't though. She hates me right now."

"Oh because of all the women?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Well maybe all that was just the start of what the drugs were about. So how about I talk to her okay?"

"I don't know if it will help, but yeah, I would give anything to see her." he said.

"Good. Now go and eat some lunch and drink lots of water." he said as he walked away pulling his cell phone out.

"Yeah?" Jax answered.

Kozik told Jax what he suggested to Abel. Jax thought it would be nice so he headed over to Happy's to talk to him and Angelica.

"Come in." Angelica said as she answered the door. "Are you here for Jade?"

"No, sweetheart, I need to talk to you and your dad."

"Okay, but dad won't be back for a few more minutes. He ran down to the store for mom."

"That's fine." he said as he sat down.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Angelica and Happy."

"Oh, how is Abel?" she asked and Jax saw the way Angelica listened to hear his response.

"He's going to be fine, in fact that's one of the reasons I'm here." he said.

They heard Happy walk in the house.

"Hey, what brings you by?" Happy asked.

"I needed to talk to you and Angelica."

"About Abel?"

"Yeah." he said then he explained to them what Kozik suggested.

"It's up to you baby." Happy said to his daughter.

"I don't know. I want him to get better, I just don't know how to feel."

"You don't have to decide your relationship now Angelica. He just wants to see you. I think this might be what helps him." Jax said waiting for a response from her.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

"Are you going to be there?" she asked Jax.

"If you want me to be there I will be." he replied.

She looked at her dad again and then back to Jax.

"I'll go see him and no you don't have to be there." she said.

"Are you sure babygirl?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure dad." she said.

"Okay well then I need to tell you a couple of things that Kozik told me. He said that he thinks that's why he got with all those girls. His body was craving the drugs even though he had never had any. I guess that's why it was so easy to get him to take them that first time. Kozik seems to think that something was out of whack in his body and when your dad and I messed up and did what we did he liked it. Too much so. It was like a drug to him."

"So does that mean if he doesn't do drugs he is going to revert back to whoring around?" Happy asked.

"I don't know. I mean I don't think so Happy. He loves Angelica and if the two of them were actually together I know he wouldn't."  
>"So you are saying she would be his drug then? I don't know if I like the idea of that Jax." Happy said.<p>

"Do I get a say in this?" Angelica asked.

Both Happy and Jax looked over at her and Jax said , "Of course darling. You are the only one who does have the choice."

"Well for right now I am going to see him. From there I will talk to him and make my decision okay?"

"That's fine." Jax said.

"Okay babygirl." Happy said not wanting to hurt her anymore.

"So when do you want to go?" she asked Jax.

"When you want to."

"Okay, well let me get ready first." she said smiling and ran to her room.

"What the hell was wrong with what she was wearing?" Happy asked out loud.

Jax just chuckled. He knew if he was right then Angelica was making herself look even better for his son.

She got up to her room and Jade was still there. She went in and explained everything to her.

"So you are going to dress yourself up then?" Jade asked.

"Jade, I love your brother with everything in me. If I can help him and maybe get him back then I will do anything."

"Just be careful. I love my brother but I love you too Angelica."

"I know. Look help me out okay?"

"Yeah, let's get busy." the both of them walked to Angelica's closet.

She walked down the stairs ready to go see the love of her life. Yeah, she was still angry about certain things but it did make sense to her after Jax explained what Kozik said. She felt a little nervous but then finally made it back to Jax and her dad.

"I'm ready." she said and both Jax and Happy turned to her.

"Oh baby, You look beautiful." Happy said smiling at her.

"Thanks daddy. Do you think Abel will like it?" she asked Jax.

"Darling, he is going to love it."

Then the two of them walked out to Jax's bike. She got on the back and to her it was like being on the back of Abel's. They even smelled the same way. Like cigarettes, leather and wind.

Jade walked back down the stairs and she heard Happy and Sonny talking. She didn't want to eavesdrop but she overheard her name. So she stopped to listen.

"Dad, do you think Jade will ever feel the same for me as I do for her?"

"Son, she is so wrapped up in her college right now. Just give her a chance to finish and she will be open to you better."  
>"I would never do anything to stop her from getting her degree dad. I just want to show her how much I love her. She deserves to be treated like a queen."<p>

Happy chuckled. "Well she is the princess of Samcro." he said.

"You know what I mean dad."

"I think she would be a fool not to give you a chance Sonny and Jax Teller didn't raise any fools."

"Thanks dad." he said then Jade moved along knowing that one of them could walk around the corner to where she was at. She watched as Sonny went out the door.

"You can come down now." she heard.

"Hi." she said feeling embarrassed.

"So you know now how my son feels about you. I know you are not ready for that yet sweetheart but maybe when you are you might at least give him a chance." Happy said.

"Happy, I am ready. I would love to give Sonny a chance. He knows how much my education means to me so I don't think that will be a problem."

"So are you going to tell him?"

"Should I? I mean I don't want to look trampy or forward."

"There is no way you could look like that to him. Tell him." he said.

Jade nodded her head and then left the house. She was walking along trying to figure out a way that she was ready to at least date when she stumbled upon him at the clubhouse.

Sitting on the picnic table he was deep in thought.

"Hey, what'cha thinking about?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

He blushed, "Not much really."

"Oh, well I was kind of hoping you were trying to figure out a way to ask me out." she said.

His head jerked up and he looked at her. She was smiling.

"I uh.. you're not joking are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, Sonny I would love to go out with you." she said.

He smiled and stood up. Picking her up in his arms he swung her around.

"Do you know how long I've wanted those words to come out of your mouth?" he asked.

She nodded and giggled.

"Well we are here. Are you sure you don't want me to be there with you?" Jax said.

"I'm sure." she said trying to fix her hair and shifting her clothes.

"You look beautiful Angelica." he said to her. He kissed her on the forehead and she turned to walk into the house.

"Hey you. So you decided to come." Kozik said to her smiling.

"Yes. Where is Abel?"

"He's in his room. I'll go get him."

"Thanks." she said as she sat down on the couch.

She heard his footsteps and felt his presence when he came into the room. She was scared to turn around.

"Hey." she heard.

She finally turned to his voice. "Hi. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel really good right now. You look beautiful." he said.

"Thanks. "

"There is so much I want to say to you." he said.

"We have time." she said and he sat down beside her. 


	19. Chapter 19

19.

"Angelica, I love you. I think I've always loved you. I don't know why I did those things. The women and the drugs, but I don't want that. I only want you. I know I have a lot to make up for, I just need to know that you will be waiting for me when I get myself straightened out. I know that's asking a lot but will you?" he asked waiting with his breath on hold.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Abel. I have always loved you. What you did with all those girls, that hurt. That hurt really bad."

"I'm sorry." he said with tears in his eyes.

"I know. I want to be your wife someday Abel and if you think that you can get through this then I will definitely be waiting for you at the end. But I can't deal with anymore. Do you understand?"

"I swear no more women and I am trying my best to get past this drug shit."

"I know. Just keep up what you are doing and know I will be there when you are okay." she said smiling at him finally.

He took a deep breath and started to lean forward to kiss her. Then he said, "Do you mind if I kiss you Angelica?"

She pulled his head towards her and kissed him with everything she had. Once she pulled back she stood up. "Now get your butt busy Abel Teller. I'm waiting and I need you." she said. Then she turned and walked back out to Jax.

"Everything okay?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, we are going to be fine."  
>Jax smiled and Kozik went back into the room that Abel was at. When he walked in he saw Abel staring out the window watching them leave.<p>

"She still loves me." Abel said in awe.

"Of course she does. Yes, she's hurting with everything that happened but you have a strong lady right there. Now you have to be strong and kick this shit to the curb."

He turned and smiled at Kozik. "Thanks man, I uh.. I don't know what I would have done if I had completely lost her."

"You don't have to think about it. Now let's get your ass in shape. Weights and exercise can really help you change your habits from the partying to getting clean. You have to remember Abel that once you get clean, you can't go back to even the alcohol. That's a drug too."

"Yeah, I know." he said, "but as long as I have Angelica I don't need anything else." he said.

Kozik nodded at him and they went out to the makeshift gym that Kozik set up.

Jade was smiling as she walked into her room. She heard her mom calling her and she turned to go back downstairs.

"Hey what's up with you?" Tara asked seeing the smile on Jades face.

"I'm going on a date."  
>"You are. With who?" Tara asked smiling.<p>

"Sonny."

"Sonny Lowman?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were into Harry."  
>"Harry and I are like me and Abel."<p>

"How did you figure this out?" Tara asked glad she didn't have to worry about explaining this to her.

"When I saw how interested he was in Lacey Kozik, it didn't bother me. I knew then that what I felt for him wasn't that kind of love. I found out that there was someone else interested in me so I went for it."  
>"You aren't just going out with Sonny to be going out with someone are you?" Tara asked concerned.<p>

"No momma, I have always really liked Sonny but I want to see what can happen between us."

"Just don't let your school work fall down."

"I won't, besides Sonny knows how important it is to me. He will make sure I don't." she said smiling and went back to her room.

"Shit, now I have to tell Jax about this. I just hope he handles this better then the way he handled Abel." she said to herself.

Later that night when Jax walked into his home, everything was quiet. He called out for Tara.

"I'm right here baby." she said walking towards him from the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well Thomas is out with friends and Jade is in her room."

"What's she doing in her room?"

"Can you sit down for a moment?" she asked.

"I don't like the sound of that Tara."

"I just want to talk to you for a moment."

He sat down at the kitchen table and she pulled a beer out of the fridge handing it to him.

"Okay, why are you buttering me up?" he asked.

"I want you to remember how you and Happy dealt with the fact of Abel and Angelical and I want you to keep that in your mind."

"What the hell is going on Tara?"

"Jade and Sonny are going on a date." she blurted out really quick.

Jax got real quiet and just sat there.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded his head. He took a few more minutes thinking about it then he smiled.

"I'm not sure if that smile is a good one or bad one." she finally said.

"I'm not going to mess up again Tara. You are going to keep me straight about all this. So what should I do?"

"Well, what are your feelings on this?"

"I'm not really sure to be truthful. I think Sonny is a good kid and you know I have the most respect for Happy and Lisa."

"And?"

"If Jade is happy about it then I guess I am too. I never want to put my children through all this shit again."

Tara leaned over and kissed her husband and he stood up bringing her into his arms.

"Now we just have to figure out how to handle everything if it all goes south." he said.

She giggled and kissed him again.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

It had been a month since Angelica went to see Abel. She did get to talk to him over the phone and he seem to really be on track. She just hoped so. She kept busy with school and helping Jade with her feelings on Sonny. They had been seeing each other on the weekends when they went home. They had just got back to their apartment for school the next day. The holidays were going to be coming up and she was getting excited. She was going to finally be able to see Abel. Kozik felt that he would be good. As long as he kept his momentum up.

"Hey you, what has that smile on your face?" Jade asked as she walked into the living room..

"I can't wait for the next two weeks to go by."

"What for?"

"I get to see Abel. Kozik said he should be good and is letting him come home for the holidays."

"That's great Angelica."

"I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Well I've been spending all my free time with Sonny. I think that I've fallen in love with him Angelica. I'm just scared. I thought I was in love with Harry and then I find that I'm not. I don't want to go through that with Sonny."

"I get that. Look you two should sit down and talk about this. Maybe he can help you figure it out."  
>"But I don't want to hurt him Angelica."<p>

"If you don't love him it's going to hurt no matter what, but if you do, then he is going to be on cloud nine." Angelica said smiling.

"I'll think about it. So what do you have planned for my brother?"

"Well, talking about being scared, I am terrified."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Well I know that he promised no more women Jade, but what if I can't please him? I've never had sex before what if I do it all wrong?"

"Well I would love to help you there but I am also a novice. But maybe you should talk to your mom. She would help you and she's super cool."

"Maybe." she said but thought of someone better.

"Well I'm going to crash. I'm tired and school will come early tomorrow." Jade said.

"Goodnight Jade."

"Goodnight."

Abel sat on his bed after his regular workout. He had to admit that the workouts were doing wonders for him. Kept him fit and he hoped that Angelica thought he was sexier now. He had never been this buff before. His dad was this way and he knew the ladies loved it. He thought about all the women he had been with and felt sick that he had done that to his girl. But he was scared also. He wanted that kind of relationship with Angelica but he didn't want to push her. He tried to come up with a way to make sure she wasn't scared.

Sonny sat on the sofa thinking about Jade. He knew she was the one for him, he just hoped she truly felt the same way. He wondered if maybe she needed to date others to make sure she was going to be happy with him. He saw his mom walk in the room so he decided to ask her opinion.

"I think that you should let her decide what she needs to do Sonny. You can't make decisions for her."

"I know mom, I just want to make sure she loves me the way I love her."

"I get that baby, I do. But maybe you two should just talk."

Sonny nodded his head and then left for his room. Once there he took out his cell.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm thinking of you and can't wait to see your beautiful face again." he texted.

Jade had just lay down in her bed when she heard her phone go off.

"I'm thinking of you too. I have to admit I was concerned that I might have led you on Sonny. But I've done a lot of thinking and I'm not. I love you Sonny Lowman." she texted back.

Sonny looked at his phone when he heard it buzz. As he read at first he was worried then by the end he had a smile on his face that no one could shake off. "She loves me." he whispered to himself. He pulled out his phone once again. "I love you too Jade, more than you will ever know." he said.

"So it's time. I think that you have done very well Abel. I believe that you can trust yourself now to stay away from the things you know you can't have." Kozik said as he patted Abel's back. The two of them walked out to meet Jax as he pulled up on his Dyna.

"Hey dad." he said.

"Abel, is that you?" Jax asked teasing him.

"Yep, I think now I can give you a run for your money old man." Abel said laughing as he flexed the muscle in his arms.

"I do believe you just might." Jax said as he smiled proudly at him. "You ready to go home? Mom is waiting gnawing on her fingernails."

Abel laughed. "Oh yeah." he said. He turned to Kozik once again. "Thanks brother, you have no idea what this has meant to me."  
>"Actually I do. Remember I've been in your shoes." Kozik said.<p>

"Yeah."

Then they all three cranked up their bikes and rode home.

"Dad, can I talk to you a moment please?"

"Sure babygirl."

"I know this may seem strange to ask you but you and Jax made the decision to help Abel. I mean yeah it kind of backfired but I need to know what I can do to help him. I need to be there for him."

"If I'm not mistaken you are asking me how to have sex with Abel?" Happy asked trying to wrap his head around this. He didn't want to make his daughter feel uncomfortable about coming to him and he was actually really proud she did. So he sat her down and explained things to her from a man's point of perspective.

"Thank you daddy." she said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Babygirl?"

"Yes daddy?"  
>"I love you and I'm proud that you came to me for this."<p>

"I figured you were the best one to ask since you are a man." she said blushing.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well good luck and remember I love you."

"If I didn't know that before we talked I definitely know now." she said smiling. She then went up and took a shower. She wanted to be fresh when she put her plan into motion. She looked in the mirror and knew she was ready.

"Wow Abel, you look more like your dad now then ever. I love you and know that we are all here for you." Tara said hugging Abel.

"Thank you mom. You have no idea how proud I am that you are my mom."

Tara smiled with happiness as her husband pulled her into his arms.

"Did you hear that Jax?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah baby. And it's true. You are his mom in every way that really matters." he said.

"Thank you Jackson Teller for giving me two beautiful sons and one gorgeous daughter."


	21. Chapter 21

21.

The night that Abel came home Angelica was so happy but also terrified. She knew now what she needed to do since she spoke with her dad, but she still had never done anything before. She just hoped that what she did do would please him.

"Hey come on in Angelica." Tara said to her with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Teller."

"Hey how about you call me Tara. You aren't a child anymore so talk to me like an adult okay?" Tara said.

"Thanks Mrs. ..um.. Tara."

They both chuckled and then Tara looked at her long and hard.

"You look like something is really bothering you baby."

"I um.. well I guess I am worried about something."  
>"Can I help you with it?"<p>

Angelica looked at her and thought about it, then she finally decided who better to tell her how to handle things with Abel. Tara had been through this with Jax.

"I'm a little embarrassed to talk about this with you but I do need some help."

"What can I help you with?"

"How did you do it? I mean how did you get past all the women Mr. Teller had before you?"

"And after me?" she asked dryly.

"I wasn't going to mention that."

"Thanks, but I do know my husband. I trust him now and I won't say it was easy. Because it was so far from easy. But I love him and he proved to me that he loved me too. I won't tell you that it's just the way of the Teller men, and I definitely won't tell you it's because of the club. It's because they are men who think that pushing us away keeps us from getting hurt not realizing that what they did was worse then any physical kind of hurt. I do know that once they decide finally that we are meant for them they make that decision completely. I won't try to make you feel like you have nothing to worry about Angelica, but I really don't think you do have anything to worry about. He worked very hard to get over his addictions and he did that because he wants to be the man you should have."

"I'm scared though."

"I know. I also know you are probably scared of what happens now. You have to decide on that and only you. When you are ready he will make sure you are taken care of."

"But I have no idea how to please him." Angelica whispered to her.

"Honey, you only do what feels right. I could tell you many things on what to do but that doesn't mean it's the right things. You have to just take the moment. Believe me Abel will be pleased."

Angelica looked up at Tara and blushed.

"I'm sorry for bringing this to you."

"Honey, you never have to be sorry for anything you ask me. Yeah, it is kind of strange to think I'm sitting here talking about you and Abel making love and Angelica that's what it will be. Making love. Any slut knows how to fuck but to make love with your man is the most wonderful experience you will ever have. Let him show you."

"My dad told me some things that men like."

"Your dad?" Tara asked shocked.

"Yeah, I talked to him about this."  
>"You talked to Happy about you having sexual relations with Abel?" she asked again.<p>

"Yeah."

Tara started laughing. "Oh God, he's not going to kill Abel is he?"

"No, he was very understanding and explained some things to me in a mans perspective."

"Okay then. I guess now it's all up to you and Abel." Tara said.

"Mrs. ..Um.. Tara, thank you. I just love him so much. I want everything to be perfect."

Tara smiled and then left to get the final touches to her dinner ready for her son to come home.

When Abel came home and they all sat down to talk. Tara was floating on the high that Abel called her his mom. Then she thought about the girl that was waiting in Abel's room and she smiled to herself. She leaned over to her husband.

"Baby, we need to um.. go riding for awhile." she whispered to him.

"Riding?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, um.. Angelica is waiting in his room for him."

"Oh, um.. okay then. So where's Thomas and Jade?"

"Thomas went to his friends house for the night and Jade is out with Sonny."

"Okay then. Well I guess we better get ready ourselves to let them have some privacy."

"What are you two over there whispering about?" Abel asked as he came in from the kitchen with a bottle of beer.

"Um... your dad and I are going to go for a ride on the bike. Your sister is on a date with Sonny and Thomas is out with his friends. You have the house to yourself. I think that um.. Angelica was going to come over."

Abel's face lit up. He couldn't wait to see her. All he could think about was his Angelica.

"Thanks. Well I'm going to go shower before she gets here." he said as he kissed his moms cheek and smiled at his dad. Tara grabbed Jax's hand and rushed them out of the house.

Chuckling Jax thought it was funny to watch Tara with this.

"Stop laughing at me. I mean I know they are grown but it's still kind of weird to be sitting in the house when you know that your son and his girlfriend maybe having sex here shortly."

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked her bringing her to his lips.

"Yeah, I do." she whispered against him as his lips claimed hers.

Abel was so excited to be seeing Angelica that he rushed to his room and then into the bathroom never seeing her sitting there deep in thought. He hurried with the shower and then after wrapping a towel around his body he walked back into his room.

Angelica couldn't take her eyes off him. He was just so damn sexy especially with his damp hair, the water rolling down his chest as it dripped down into the towel around his waist. Her mouth began to drool and she gasped when he started to undo the towel.

Hearing a gasp he turned quickly to the noise. "Angelica." he whispered.

"Sorry I wanted to surprise you." she said her face blushing beet red.

"You did." he said with a smile. He slowly walked towards her.

"I'm so glad you are home Abel."

"Me too and I'm really really glad you are here." he said and kissed her.

"Abel, I um.."

"It's okay Angelica. I know it's going to take some time and I will wait for you. I love you and if there is anything I learned it's that I can't survive without you."

"Oh Abel." she said as she kissed him once again.

"You need to go to t he living room so I can get dressed." he said lightly swatting her ass as he turned her toward the door.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm definitely sure. Yeah baby I want you more than anything but I want you to trust me before that happens."

She nodded her head as she slowly went out to the living room. She sat down wondering if it was the right time now. But she knew if she was asking herself that then it wasn't. But she was definitely sure it would be soon.


End file.
